Insaisissable
by shadowsland
Summary: Quand on s'interdit d'aimer , que faire lorsque tout nous guide vers lui? " Rends moi insaisissable , ce que pour d'autre , je ne serais jamais." All human
1. Chapitre1 : de nos effusions mal placés

Chapitre 1: De nos effusions mal placés

_« Un nouveau pari_

_Rechercher un peu de magie_

_Dans cette inertie morose_

_Clopin clopan sous la pluie_

_Jouer le rôle de sa vie_

_Puis un soir le rideau tombe_

_C'est pareil pour tout l'monde »_

Assise les fesses dans l'herbe humide , en face de la baie de Arcata , je discutais avec Alice de nos projets d'avenir. Un peu trop proche en faite. La fin de l'année approché a grand pas , les murmures dans les couloirs se fessaient plus lourds , les absents en étaient que plus nombreux. A vraie dire pas mal des élèves comme la majorité dans le monde voyaient la fin du lycée comme la renaissance , comme une soudaine liberté qu'on leur avait opprimés dès leur naissance. C'était la vie qui commençait , enfin pour la majorité. Pas pour moi.

C'était un mardi après midi , je regardais ma montre ; elle affichait 16h30. Ca faisait bien une heure qu'Alice et moi étions assise ici a baigné notre visage au soleil , l'air était assez frais , mais même a cette époque de l'année les températures ne frôlaient que les 20 degrés au zénith de la journée.

« - Alors t'as eu ta réponse pour l'Italie? Demandais-je a Alice

- Non pas encore , il faut attendre fin juin et comme on est début mai .. Siffla-t-elle »

Alice était une vagabonde , dans le genre qu'on en fait plus. Elle allait partir dans un pays totalement inconnu ou elle ne connaitrais que ca propre personne , pour changer d'air comme elle disait , elle voulait un autre univers , découvrir d'autre horizon , vivre autre chose. Elle n'avait peur de rien , sauf de l'attachement qui était pour elle synonyme d'irrémédiable souffrance. Je n'étais pas comme elle , trop accroché a mes habitudes et a mon passé pour réfuter l'avenir, j'avais peur de tout ce qui changé , de tout ce qui aurait un effet différent dans ma vie. Elle allait partir j'allais resté ici , seule .. Alice Cullen , menu pas très grande , mais un visage magnifique gratifié d'yeux bleu ciel, es cheveux noir ébène , mis-long , elle faisait des envieuses. Je la considérais comme la seule personne au monde ayant un semblant de compréhension envers moi , la seule personne qui savait de quoi je parlais quand je prononçais un mot , qui accordais ses mots au miens , qui pensait la même chose que moi au même moment , qui avait une vision de la vie assez proche de la mienne. Et la voir partir m'effrayer , je voyais partir avec elle , toute mon assurance de n'être pas vraiment seule , de n'être pas vraiment si « bizarre » que l'on me qualifier. Avec elle je me sentais normale. En la perdant , je perdais ce semblant de normalité.

« -alors c'est décidé tu vas a l'université de Humboldt?

- ouai , pas le choix .. J'ai pas les moyens de me payer l'Académie d'université d'art alors , et comme maman ne peut pas me prêter .. » l'école d'art dans laquelle je voulais rentrer était l'une de plus réputé du pays et l'année dépassé les 20000 dollars . Même avec les bourses qu'il m'était accordé , il m'était totalement impossible d'y accéder. Je voulais devenir écrivain , et avoir le meilleur enseignement possible pour cela , mais je devais me contenter de l'université de Arcata , comme un piège qui se refermé sur moi , j'avais l'impression que le destin voulait m'emprisonner ici …L'Université d'état de Californie à Humboldt s'y trouve et constitue environ la moitié de ses habitants. Et avec 16 651 habitants ,j'allais me retrouvé avec les pingouins du coin, tandis que mon binôme allait vivre en Italie .. Son rêve.

Les nuages commençaient a recouvrir le ciel et le vent commençaient a soufflait.

« -on devrait y aller , en plus maman sort ce soir , c'est pas super , je vais etre encore seule. dis-je sarcastique

- je t'ai proposé de venir , mais t'as pas voulu , conclua alice

- oui mais tu sais que rencontrer tes amis et la dernière option , je peux pas je fais un blocage c'est tout.

- t'es vraiment nul , on a pas d'amis en commun , on ne sort que toute les deux , faudra bien un jour que tu les rencontre! Me gronda alice

- tu les as vu les mien,! Non , donc arrête de me juger

- attends je te juge pas , je voudrais t'éviter une soirée encore toute seule chez toi a ruminer sur ta chienne de vie , et toi tu refuse ,en plus ils sont sympa , allez viens , insista-t-elle

- non je dois rentrer vraiment , et je commence a réviser pour le bac

- menteuse le bac c'est dans un mois et toi tu révise , mais quel mauvaise menteuse tu fais !

- écoute un autre jour ok , là j'ai pas envi et plus tu fais ca , plus tu me fais stressé avec ca!

- Waouh c'est pas la mort non plus c'est pas comme s'ils allaient te manger .. Enfin qui sait .. Ironisa-t-elle , je souris »

Nous nous levâmes en même temps, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture, ou plutôt son van oui Alice était un peu une hippie, on va dire qu'on s'était bien trouvé sur ce point là aussi , mais nos parents étaient d'ancien hippie a la rock , un semblant rebelle et ancré dans la plénitude de « peace and love » . Je lui fis signe de la main , elle habitait de l'autre coté de la ville , et moi a deux pas de la baie , pas besoin de voiture .. Enfin de toute façon je n'en avais pas les moyens , j'avais quand même réussi a me payer le permis , en travaillant chez « jo » pendant les vacances d'été a trimer et a faire l'hypocrite devant les clients .. Il est si facile de porter une façade .. Mais ça n valait la peine , ce n'était pas maman qui allait me donner les sous , avec son travaille de femme de ménage on arrivait a peine a régler les factures ..

Je rentrais chez moi , frigorifiais , ma mère était déjà parti pour son rendez-vous avec son « ami », qui n'était autre que son copain. Je trouvais ça si routiniers et pathétique. Un mec , une baraque , des gosses ..

Je n'ai jamais été ce genre de fille. Celle qui passe leur temps a se regarder dans un miroir, à s'efforcer de trouver l'assurance de leur beauté autour d'elle , et a chercher les « je t'aime » de leur conquête du jour, ou bien à voir dans chacun de ses hommes une part de leur « âme sœur ». Non je n'ai jamais été comme ça , en faite je n'ai jamais été une fille. Bon on va dire que j'ai jamais cru a ces putain de je t'aime , ou a ces conneries d'âme sœur. J'ai laissé ça au rêveur. Je portais souvent une façade m'adaptant au gens qui entouraient ma vie , devenant ce qu'il voulait voir , agissant a leur disposition , en faite je n'ai jamais été moi . La société a pour disciple les hommes .Les gens se contentant d'humecté la stupidité de leur soumission et ce que la société de consommation leur donne. Je n'acceptais pas ce monde , je n'y trouvais pas ma voix. Faire semblant d'être heureuse , ou d'être avec un quelqu'un pour donner une image de normalité , très peu pour moi. Ça aussi je le laisse au ibécile et docile.

Je montais dans ma chambre , un peu en bordel , comme tout ados , je m'installais devant mon ordi portable plaçais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Il se mit a pleuvoir. Je regardais ma guitare , celle qui appartenait a ma mère , seule vestige de son passé. A cotés d'elle mon miroir me renvoyant mon reflet.

J'étais châtain , au reflet roux , mesurant 1m63 , assez fine de taille, les cheveux ondulés au niveau du milieu du dos rien de plus banale et les yeux marron cochon que mon salaud de père m'avait refilé avant de foutre le camp , comme toute les autres merde que j'avais , l'écriture , le cynisme , la maladresse ou cette facilité a m'humilier ou a me ridicule toute seule en présence du sexe opposé ou encore cette facilité a la déprime, l'anormalité en faite. Des seins d'une taille normal , les fesses un peu trop rebondit , et un ventre quand même plat. J'étais vraiment pas le genre de fille a plaire au mec le plus « populaire » du bahu je n'avais rien de la bimbo, je ne plaisais même pas au mec en générale. Oui , j'avais eu des avances , mais entre coucher avec quelqu'un et avoir une personne qui souhaite comment dire .. Avoir une continuité avec soi , y a deux antipodes. Bien sur je n'avais eu droit que a la première option et même si la deuxième avait été envisager , je ne l'aurais jamais accepté. La routine , très peu pour moi , « l'amour » simple , banal , et fait de « je t'aime » a l'eau de rose , puis de petit câlin romantique.. je le laisse au automate. Je pianotais quelques mots sur mon ordi , histoire de me libérer un peu de cette impression d'enfermement et d'incompréhensibilité. Vers 21h j'entreprit d'aller me doucher , et de prendre même un bain tout compte fait. Je m'y énormément de savon , pour que la mousse monte en grosse quantité , le temps que l'eau se remplissent dans la baignoire , je me déshabillais et ranger tout dans la panière a linge sale. J'allumais le poste radio et mis le CD en route. _Californacation _de red hot chili pepers résonna dans la pièce.

Comme une gosse , je soufflais dans la mousse et m'en tartiner sur le visage , me dessinant une barde a la père noël. Pas de quoi avoir honte personne ne le saurait. Manquait plus que les canards et on se serait cru 15 ans dans le passé... Après 1h dans la salle de bain , comme j'en avais la fâcheuse habitude et qui mettait ma mère hors d'elle , je sortis de l'eau qui commençaient a ramollîmes doigts et a les rendre hideux. Je failli me rétamer au sol en sortant du bain , en glissant contre la parois . Je me rattrapa au bords et bascula un peu en avant. Je gesticulais doucement pour aller chercher ma serviette trop loin a mon gout , car je me pelais littéralement. Je mis mon pyjama ou plutôt un vieux tee-shirt et un short blanc qui faisait office de pyjama. Je descendis a la cuisine me préparé un plat de patte , facile , rapide et économique. Mangeant en de temps trois mouvement , je fis la vaisselle et remontais dans ma chambre.

J'allumais la télé , sans la moindre surprise je constatais qu'il n'y avait rien de bon , mais je la laissais quand même pour l'ambiance , j'avais peur du silence …

Je repensais a la conversation avec Alice tout a l'heure , sur le fait que je devrais un jour rencontrais ces « amis » bien sur que des mecs. Un certain Emmet et un Edward. Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur eux , juste qu'ils me piquaient Alice presque tout les week-end end pour aller vadrouiller je ne sais où , un coup a San Francisco , un coup en Floride enfin n'étant pas moins qu'il la trainer partout. Je savais d'Emmet qu'il était un peu plus étrange que Edward , un peu froid au premier abord, et qu'il était avec une certaine Rosalie. Par contre Edward était qualifier comme bourreaux des cœurs qui lâchait comme une « merde » ses « copines » selon les mots d'Alice , mais qu'il cherchait autre chose , et qu'il était gentil , blagueur mais très séducteur, sans oublier qu'il était éperdument beau; « je suis sure que tu t'entendrais bien avec » j'en étais beaucoup moins sur qu'elle .. De plus avec ceux que Alice me contais , il avait m'air très très attiré par elle , et même un soupçon amoureux , se qu'elle nia derechef ,mais pourtant j'en avais une certaine certitude . Alice me reprochait de ne pas vouloir les rencontrer elle aurait trouvé ca « cool » que l'on sorte tous « ensemble » , c'est pas que j'étais associable , enfin un peu quand même , mais j'avais une peur panique des inconnus et encore plus quand il s'agissait des amis a ma « meilleure » amie , pourquoi ? allez chercher . Je n'étais pas non plus très gentil avec les hommes , sarcastique et bourré de préjuger envers eux, je les fuyais. Merci papa , merci Jacob. Je vouais une haine incommensurable a l'Homme , et pas seulement , je haïssais aussi la race humaine , trop superficielle et maladroite , elle se déchire et détruit le monde qu'il se trouve autour d'elle , les gens avides de pouvoir et d'égoïsme , traite leur semblable comme des bouffons. Les hommes eux , ne pensent que avec leur bas ventre , soit par défit , sois pas envi . Je cherchais pas non plus une relation sérieuse , je n'espérais pas de relation , juste une anormalité qui me correspondrait. Une passion imprévu qui détruirait et consumerait jusqu'à l'extinction des feux. Et comme ca n'existais que dans mes dires , je m'étais plutôt tourner a ignorer les autres. J'étais bizarre , je crois que c'est le mot qui me qualifier le mieux , les gens ,ne me comprenaient pas , jamais , a part Alice avec qui les apparence n'avait pas lieux d'être . J'étais une masochiste , vouant un culte sadique a la dépendance a douleur. J'aimais souffrir , la souffrance me nourrissait , je me sentais en vie en sa présence. Une fascination pour l'obscure éloigné les gens et en même temps me permettais de les écarter de moi. Ca m'arrangeais.

« Tu verras si tu es amis avec moi , tu seras amis avec eux » a voir … je savais qu'un jour sa aller se produire mais je préférais le reculer au plus possible . Etre rejeter par les amis de mon amie signifierais que je la perdrais un peu , et déjà qu'elle s'en allait de l'autre coté de la terre ..

Sur ces réflexions , je m'endormi paisiblement. Je ne fis pas de rêve ce soir là , ou je ne m'en souvint pas alors.

Mercredi = école. Le réveil sonnait , je me préparais , il pleuvait la journée s'annonçait mal . Je du enfiler un jean droit , et une chemise a carreaux par-dessus un haut gris a manche longue qui partais dans un petit décolleter , fessant place a mon collier fais de cuir marron foncé avec une pierre turquoise en bout ronde. En descendant je remarquais que ma mère n'était pas rentré , elle devait avoir dormi chez Phil . J'enfilais mon blouson en cuir pas très chaud et je partais pour prendre le bus , oui avec toute les personnes que je méprisais , de la superficiel pom pom girl , au gotique glook avec des godasses qui effrayaient mon fessier si un jour il advenait a ce que ca se produise. Je souris a ma propre connerie. Je rejoignais Alice devant le lycée «Arcata higth shcool » qui m'attendait un sourire au lèvre . Oui elle devait avoir passé une bonne soirée

« alors bien ta soirée? Lui demandais-je presque sans intérêt en essaynt de dissimuler ma jalousie.

- oui , on est allé au concert t'aurais vraiment du venir , c'était géniale .

- bien sure ..

- en plus je me suis cassais la figure , enfin bref tu sais que je les attire.

-oui , rigolais-je » Alice avait la fâcheuse habitude de se cogner , de se frapper ou de se faire mal dès qu'elle sortait , que se soit en ma présence ou en sortit avec ses potes enfin il lui arrivait toujours un truc.

« -ils ont pas du s'ennuyer edward et emmet ! M'exclamais-je

- si t'étais venu tu l'aurais su, sourit-elle

- tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense arrête avec ca, répliquais-je d'un ton ferme » elle ne dit point un mot et se contenta de se diriger en classe

La mâtiné passa , comme toutes les matinées , ennuyeuse. Et même si le fait d'être avec laure n'étais jamais ennuyeux , on se faisait vraiment chié au lycée. A part se moquer des profs et critiquer les élèves .. Y avait rien d'autre de très excitant.

« -Oh My Good! elle nous a sortis la panthère aujourd'hui , me fis remarquer Alice » je me retournais et vis notre prof d'anglais , avec des souliers léopard , assorti au foulard de son cou.

« - elle cru que ca la ferait plus « sexoual » , rigolais-je avec Alice »

Nous mangeâmes , pas très silencieusement toujours a critiquer les membres de notre lycées. On les plaçaient en 2 catégories ; les superficiels , et les « bg » du lycée. Le dernier groupe regroupé surtout tout les mecs et les filles des plus moches au plus graisseux qui existait dans ce lycée. On s'amusait a ironiser sur la situation dans laquelle on serait en transe en pensant a eux. Oui assez dégueulasse, même pas très sympa , mais c'était une façon d'agrémenter nos vies? J'en sais rien mais on y prenait un plaisir malsain. Puis nous rejoignis le cour suivant « histoire » . La semaine précédente , nous avions eu un contrôle surprise , oui les profs adoraient nous torturer avec cela « je suis sur qu'ils prennent un plaisir sadique même ! » s'exaspérait Alice.

« - je sens que je vais pas avoir la moyenne .. , pleurnichais-je presque

- oh arrête genre , tu verras tu auras déjà une meilleur note que moi!

- c'est tout bonnement impossible..

- on pari? Lança Alice , malicieusement

- ok , on pari quoi

- si tu gagnes , je rencontre tes « amis » , si je gagne par contre tu rencontre les miens »

Je réfléchis un instant, il est vraie que je n'avais que a gagner , enfin si je gagnais , mais j'en était a 99% sure , Alice était doué , je veux dire elle avait des acquits en ne révisant jamais elle arrivait toujours a avoir des notes correct , donc il était obligé que aujourd'hui je gagne ce foutu pari , car au contraire d'elle je n'avais pas de facilité a apprendre …

- ok , pari tenu, la défiais-je » elle sourit comme si elle était déjà vainqueur et cela ne me rassura pas . Nous nous tapâmes dans les mains en faisant des signes de cause de banlieusard , et rigolâmes ensuite par cette attitude débile que pouvait avoir certaine de ses « personnes »

« - non mais tu sais ils ont juste une autre façon de penser que nous .

- oui c'est vraie , avec leur « ouech ouech » et leur « va niquer ta mère » .. Ils sont juste un peu .. Différent on va dire ! » nous éclatâmes de rire et la prof nous stipula de nous taire. Elle passait table par table pour distribuer les copies et elle vint rapidement , trop rapidement a nous. Alice retourna sa feuille m'empêchant de la voir

« -alors? demanda-t-elle

- toi d'abords!

- Bella! Dis moi combien tu as eu !

- ok .. 12 et toi? Dis moi que j'ai gagné! La suppliais-je

- et non , je suis vainqueur , j'ai toujours raison tu le sais

- modeste la fille .. Bon accouche combien?

-11! Déclara-t-elle très fière d'elle , avec son sourire a la con , oui j'avais envi de lui mettre une baffe.

- ok a un point près c'est pas juste

- prépare toi a morfler ma petite samedi!

- je peux pas samedi je sors avec Angela!

- trop tard t'a perdu t'assume! Donc t'annule, conclu-t-elle »

Je soufflais , nous restâmes silencieuse tout le long du cour , et dès que je croisais son garde , je la voyais sourire.. Mais qu'es ce qu'elle préparait? ..avait-elle prémédité tout cela? Et pourtant elle savait a quel point ça m'énervé et combien ça me m'était mal a l'aise et a quel point j'avais peur de cette rencontre. Le pourquoi par contre ? Même moi je l'ignorais. Je me rendais compte de se que j'avais fait , et dans quel merdier je m'étais foutu. Tout ca ne resterais pas sans conséquence.

A 3h , la fin des cours nous permit a Alice et moi de nous évader comme nous aimions le dire et d'aller faire un tour dans notre endroit préféré le Gallagher's Irish Pub qui ce situé dans le nord de la ville d'Eurêka a 8 miles ( 13 kilomètres) d'Arcata, , où nous aimions discuter , ou plutôt avoir des réflexions sur la vie , pas comme des gens normaux , car a notre âge , on ne devait pas pensé a ça. Il nous arrivait de rester 4 à 5 heures a parler de tout , de rien , de ce qui importait , de ce qui n'en n'avait pas. Des conséquences de la vie , de la mort .. De tout ce qui nous tourmenté. Gallagher's Irish Pub était notre exutoire , comme l'endroit près de la baie d'Arcata, sur la falaise surplombant l'horizon jusqu'à son infini prolongement qui lui était souvent nuageux. Nous étions bien connu au bar , les plus « jolies fideles clientes » d'après le barman et dirigeant de l'établissement. L'ambiance était bien , reposante et a la fois tout fait nous. Les sièges rouges foncés au mur sombre, les poutres apparentes , le parqué noirci , et la musique rock et pop. Tout était élément a attraction.

« - je commence quand même a stressé pour l'Italie .. ,m'annonça Alice

- mais t'as pas a l'être , tout se passera bien , j'en suis sur , et puis tu rencontrera un bel italien , avec des poils partout , qui sera trop « chexchy » ! Et il te fera des pattes la bolognaise tout les jours , et des pizzas , puis tu finiras obese , blaguais-je

- oui et puis je tomberais tellement amoureuse de lui et du pays bien sur que je m'installerais en ménage et j'aurais des gosses .. J'en rêve déjà , ironisa Alice

- non mais sérieusement , ca ira et puis je viendrais te faire chier pendant une semaine dans l'année.

- oui et t'as intérêt ,de toute façon , sinon je viens de chercher en te tirant la peau des fesses ! Souri-t-elle

- au faite tu fais quoi ce soir?

- on sort avec la bande , pourquoi tu veux venir? S'enquit-t-elle

- non merci ca va , je voulais simplement savoir . Répondis-je d'un ton sec »

Nous restâmes quelques heures au pub , puis Alice me ramena en voiture chez moi , quand nous passions devant les résidence Cutten de Euréka , Alice m'informa que Edward y habitait. « pas trop riche les mec » pensais-je sarcastique. Nous mimes pas moins de 10 minutes pour arriver chez moi , dès que alice fut repartit , je rentrais chez moi. J'habitais une petite maison en face de la Baie D'Arcata , une assez jolie maison a étage , avec trois chambres et deux salles de bains. Seul vestige de l'époque de mon père. Bien sure ma chambre était a l'étage ,je me demandais si maman était rentrait. En apercevant sa voiture grise sur le parking , il ne pouvait être qu'ainsi.

« -Salut maman!

- Salut ma puce tu vas bien , me questionna-t-elle en m'embrasant sur le front

- oui ca va on est allé avec Alice a Eureka

- je m'en doutais , me répondit-elle

- bon je monte , je vais un peut réviser.

-ok .. A oui Angela a appeler , elle n'arrivait pas a t'voir sur ton portable. M'informa ma mère

- ha oui , j'ai plus de batterie .. Je l'a rappelle. » et je montais en haut , branché mon portable , et tenter de rappeler angela

« -hallo?

- oui angela , c'est moi , tu m'as appeler?

- oui c'était pour savoir si c'était toujours d'accord pour samedi soir?

- euh .. Justement je devais te prévenir pour ca , je peux pas venir , je t'expliquerais pourquoi là je peux pas , mais j'ai eu .. Commet dire .. Un imprévu.

- oh mince , bon ben Tyler qui se faisait un joie de te revoir .. Soupira-t-elle de l'autre coté du bout de fil. A ses mots je riais nerveusement , Tyler avait tendance a être .. Trop , aguicheur. Il ne se cachais pas que je lui plaisait et qu'il aurait bien voulu me mettre dans son lit. Oui c'était assez désagréable .

-ben il se réconfortera avec toi ..

- tss , ok ben écoute la prochaine fois alors

-je descend te voir mardi si tu veux , j'ai pas cour de la journée , ya les portes ouvertes au lycée ..

-ok pas de soucis je serais a la maison.

-;a mardi alors Angela

- oui bisous » après mettre débarrasser de ce poids , le fait d'annoncer que je ne pouvais point venir a la soirée d'Angela samedi , je me dirigeais vers ma sale de bain , pour faire un brin de toilette. Après avoir manger et donc avoir discutait avec ma mère qui s'emquir toujours de ma vie sociale , je lisais un bouquin a la fenêtre de ma chambre. Le titre « hell » ,_ " Votre avenir se résume à la répétition de votre présent. [..] La vérité, c'est qu'on s'emmerde profondément parce qu'on a plus rien à désirer. [..] Le monde est une vaste plaine après un carnage, jonchée d'agonisants qui râlent et qui se tordent. Les hommes, 'les gens' déambulent, anonymes, et dissimulent une plaie béante sous leurs airs impassibles. Le bonheur... L'homme n'en entrevoit que des apparences."_ tout ce que disais le personnage principale n'avait que raison c'était juste splendide. Et dans la dernière phrase du livre je me reconnu « _l'Humanité souffre , et je souffre avec elle »_. après ce livre riche en émotion , je posais le bouquin sur la table et allait dormir. Je repensais a ce livre , a cette facilité a se détruire quand on a plus rien a désirer. Que même si l'on possède tout , nous ne sommes rien , juste des coquilles vide et que c'est le fait de ne pas avoir qui nous rend vivant , passionné et juste. Comment la passion amoureuse peut tuer un Homme. Comment la vie elle-même , dans sa splendeur la plus totale , peut en devenir désastreuse , dans ces bien faits .. Oui le monde se perd ..

Les deux jours suivent se passèrent de le même manière , école , critiques , Alice, maison. Oui la vie est une routine perpétuellement ennuyeuse.

Samedi . Le dernier samedi du moi de mai. Le samedi où j'étais condamné a mort. L'abattoir m'attendait. Bon ok , j'exagérais , mais quand même. Alice m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'elle passait me chercher vers 21h , et qu'on allait surement rejoindre les « copains » au pub d'Euréka. Oui Edward et Emmet aimait aussi cette endroit , on va dire que c'est eux qui l'avait fait découvrir a Alice et qu'elle me l'avait montré a son tour. Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller. Oui là je devenais vraiment superficiel. J'enfilais un jean droit , avec des converse grise , et un haut blanc , avec un imprimé dessus , représentant des surfeur. Le haut me tombé sur l'épaule gauche , et donné un aperçu de mon grains de beauté .. Super .. Je me maquillais légèrement ; du crayon noir , et du rimmel , ni plus , ni moins. Le son du klaxonne de la voiture d'Alice me fit sursauté. J'enfilais ma veste en cuir marron , descendit en trombe dans les escaliers , embrassé ma mère , d'où j'entendis un « bonne soirée , rentre pas trop tard » .. _bonne soirée_ … oui je la sentais vachement aussi. En arrivant dehors , je vies alice sourir , et quelqu'un d'autre dansla voiture. La garce .. Elle en avait ramner déjà un. Je m'arretais un instant , la fusilier du regard , et pris un faux sourire parfait pour la situation. Pour être apprécier , autant faire la lèche cul , et peut être qu'après je pourrais me détendre.

« -hola femme ,me fit Alice ,

- salut , répondis-je d'un ton sec

- dis moi t'as pas l'air contente!

- on peut pas en dire de toi autant par contre. »

Elle me regardait abasourdi , comme si ce qu'elle faisait ne devait pas me toucher , comme si je réagissais d'une façon grotesque. Elle monta dans la voiture tandis que j'arrivais a leur hauteurs. Un grand musclé était dans la voiture , au cheveux cour et noir , il était quand même mignon , mais pas le genre de style qui me plaisait , trop baraqué..

« Emmet , se présenta-t-il

- Bella , enfin c'est Isabella , mais je préfère Bella , souri-je » il me regarda , puis fit un mince sourire. La soirée commençait bien ..

Il discutaient tout le long du trajet , je n'en dis point un mot , en même temps ils parlaient de leur « excursion » et de leur future virée a San Francisco. Je me sentais de trop, comme je l'avais pressenti. Emet ne me snobé pas , mais ne me parlais pas non plus et on va dire que j'était pas du genre a causé quand je ne connaissait pas.

Nous arrivâmes a Eureka , et nous nous garâmes en face du pub. Alice rigolait , Emmet souriait et moi ben , je restais en retrait . Installait a une table haute , nous grimpâmes sur des tabouret , j'avais une envi de vomir pas possible .. Puis soudain Emmet m'adressa la parole

« - Alors , tu es donc la Bella d'Alice , tu sais qu'elle , nous parle souvent de toi.

- euh.. Alice ? Parler de moi? , mais qu'es ce qu'il t'ai arrivé , me retournais-je vers Alice avec un sourire malicieux. En ces quelques mots Emmet venait de me déclarer l'attachement qu'Alice avait pour moi ce qui était a mes yeux , un événement national.

- ok .. Un moment d'égarement , essaya-t-elle d'éluder

- non il a dit « souvent » n'oublie pas , n'es ce pas Emmet?

- oui , oui , s'amusa-t-il lui aussi

- oui bon ca va , sa m'est arrivé , mais en même temps je n'ai que toi comme amie fille alors ..

- ne t'en fais pas elle a aussi parlé de toi , m'adressais-je a Emmet en ignorant Alice » il rigola.

Nous discutâmes une bonne heure ensemble , oui oui ensemble , Emmet était plutôt gentil , c'est vraie que au début il m'avait frustré , même mit mal a l'aise par son manque , de discutions avec moi. Mais tout ce passé plutôt bien , Alice insisté pour que je vienne avec eux a San Francisco , dont la réponse était évidente ; non. Nous parlâmes de guitare et de groupe de rock. Enfin de tout ce qui nous m'était en commun. Et y en avait pas mal. Puis soudain une boule a l'estomac. Où était ce fameux Edward? Je n'attendis pas longtemps pour la réponse , Emmet reçu un texto qui disait « j'arrive mec ». Je sentis tout a coup que les choses allait ce compliquer.

Cinq minutes plus tard , enfin approximativement , la porte du Gallagher's Irish Pub s'ouvrit , un vent glaciale , vint chatouiller mes bras nue , et je frissonnais. Je me frictionna les bras , tout en cherchant a mettre ma veste. Je sentis une présence a mes cotés , des bises claquées et de mains se frapper. Je ne relevais pas les yeux , trop effrayer d'apercevoir Edward. Je ne sais pourquoi , mais c'était lui je j'appréhendais le plus , peut être par la façon dont m'en parlé Alice ,il m'impressionné. « riche , beau , intelligent » cela pourrait faire pâlir n'importe qu'elle fille.

« bonjours , entendis-je a mes cotés. » je leva les yeux , et dégluti difficilement , il était tout ce que m'avait racontait Alice , et même plus encore , un charme fou. Il était châtain clair aux reflet cuivrés , les cheveux en bataille , a la style » surfeur » , grand , assez bien musclé , pas trop , mais assez pour le rendre très beau. Les yeux vert , et un sourire en coin qui pourrait faire chavirer n'importe qui. Je ne m'tonnais plus m'maintenant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur ces « conquêtes » .

« bonsoir , répondis-je pour le contredire avec un sourire mauvais et vicieux. » il sourit et me regarda étrangement puis s'installa a coté de moi. Encore mieux …

Il discutait avec Emmet , et Alice , ne m'adressant que rarement la parole , mais toujours a me jeter un coup d'œil de t'en a autre. Dès qu'il me parlait , je lui répondais sèchement , il m'exaspérait. Il paressait sur de lui et arrogant , tout ce qui me mettait hors de moi. Il était correcte et gentil , meme serviable . Il jouait son numéro a merveille. Ca devait etre un charmeur né.

« -Alors un copain? Me lança-t-il de but en blanc

Je regardais Alice effaré , tandis que elle , le regardais a son tour stupéfaite , apparemment il n'y avait pas que moi a en être surprise.

- je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, le fusillais-je du regard

- Alors une « copine » ? excuse moi, rigola-t-il. »

Je le regardais choqué , il se foutais éperdument de ma gueule et sans pincette.

« - non je n'en ai pas , mais tu vois je fantasme sur Alice tout le temps , je me réserve pour elle , je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis que je la connais. Mais comment a tu su que j'avais une préférence pour mon sexe? Dis donc t'es super fort. M'énervais-je

- du calme , fit Alice , il plaisantait Bella , essaya d'apaiser ma soit disant « amie »

- non mais laisse Alice , on a pas le même humour. » je restais bouche bé , a sa phrase de la fin.

Je ne pris même pas peine de répondre a se revirement de situation. La fin de la soirée ne se passa pas si mal , mais heureusement qu'il y avait Emmet qui me faisait rire , et qui LUI me parlait sans être désagréable. Peut être que monsieur le séducteur avait été déçu dans son égo , et qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que je ne tombe pas dans le panneau. Ils reparlèrent de San Francisco , la sortit été prévu pour dans 2 semaines , Edward possédait une villa sur la plage .. Pas étonnant. Alice et Emmet insistait pour que je me « ramène » , Edward lui restait silencieux ,mais m'observait avec persistance , se qui me m'était très mal a l'aise.

« -alors tu vas a l'université Lone Mountain l'an prochain , enfin tu continu, ou comme tu m'avais dis , tu pourrais partir en Australie ? Questionna edward , alice

- non , j'ai décider de partir pour l'australie enfin pour une année du moins.

Alice souffla dépité apparemment.

- mais t'inquiète pas môme , je t'appellerais tout les jours et je viendrais te rendre visite dans ton paradis italien. Mais avec Alejandro ca sera difficile , blagua-t-il

- tu ferais comme elle , tu ne reviendra pas, lançais-je tout a coup » il me regarda un instant , son regard était profond. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dis cela , mais j'étais sur d'une chose c'est que j'avais raison , trop de gens partent et ne revienne jamais , la vie est vu comme meilleur ailleurs , dans tout ce qui nous est différent , et pas familier. L'ailleurs nous attire.

- pourquoi tu dis cela? Me dit Alice , coupant Edward dans son élan qui allait m'en balançais une.

- car les gens partent et ne reviennent jamais ..

- elle a pas tort fis remarquer Emmet. » je l'apprécié vraiment lui .

Le débat fut clôt , personne ne contredit nos paroles. Vers 1h du matin , après quelque verre de whisky coca et de Get 27 , nous voulûmes partir , mais Alice avait bu , Emmet avait bu , j'avais bu , seul Edward n'avait entamé qu'un verre. Je rigolais pour rien , Alice de même , et Emmet nous imitait Edward avec les filles. Hilarant. Lui ne trouvé pas ca drôle , dès que j'explosais de rire il me fusillait du regard et je lui renvoyais un sourire narquois .

« - bon je vous ramène , vous êtes assez entamé, siffla-t-il

- ho , mais souris mon beau , t'as as chier ou quoi , ou peut être que Tanya ne t'as pas assez satisfait , déclara Emmet

Mais qui était Tanya? A oui peut être sa copine du jour

- allez levais vous , dit-il simplement »

Alice et moi partîmes devant tandis que les mecs nous suivaient. Je me dirigeais vers le van d'Alice , mais Edward m'attrapa le bras et me retourna violement

« - ma voiture et là bas , m'indiqua-t-il du doigts. » je le regardais et regardais mon bras , puis il me lâcha soudainement. J'avais sentis un pique dans le ventre . Nous nous défiâmes du regard . Il fit volte face et je lui suivi silencieusement.

Emmet était sur la place de devant ,au coté d'Edward , Alice et moi derrière a rigoler comme des béquasses ce qui n'était pas vraiment notre habitude , sauf quand on buvait. C'est Emmet qui fut déposé le premier .

« - bon allé bonne nuit tout le monde. » je lui fis un signe de main.

Nous arrivâmes a Arcata , et Edward pris la route pour allé chez Alice. Je me rendis soudainement comte que j'allais être la dernière a être desservi chez moi. Ce qui voulais dire être seule avec Edward et donc profond malaise.

Nous arrivâmes dans la rue d'alice et enfin devant chez elle

« - bon pas de mort s'il vous plait , et toi , soit gentille! Gronda-t-elle » je le vais les met en l'air en signe de vistime et que je ne ferais rien , elle sourcilla. Puis tourna les talon et rentra chez elle.

« bon t'habite où?

- près de la baie.

- ok . » puis plus rien.

Je lui indiquer où le conduire , et il s'arrêta devant chez moi , sur le trottoir. Je pris mon sac et mis ma veste , le silence était prédominant , je vis dans le rétroviseur sont regard sur moi , je du rougir , car une chaleur empli tout mon corps. Il dévia son regard ou le mien avait croiser le sien. Je descendis de la voiture , m'arrêta devant sa vitre. Oui j'allais être gentille et respectueuse. Je lui fis signe de baisser sa vitre , ce qu'il ne fit pas , je m'énervais et tourné les talon , il la descendit a se moment.

« - ok attends désolé! Tu voulais quelque chose? dit-il avec son sourir sadique

- juste te remercier mais je vois que t'as un problème avec ca! M'exaspérais-je

- et toi ta pas d'humour.

- pas de commentaire , sur ceux bonne nuit te merci , tchao!

- fais de beau rêve , Bellaa, insista-t-il sur le « a » »

Mais quel con pensais-je. J'ouvris ma porte d'entré et me retourna pour apercevoir qu'Edward commençait a partir. Je montais dans ma chambre doucement pour pas réveiller ma mère. Je fermais ma porte et glissais derrière elle , mais qu'elle soirée ..

* * *

**Voila ma nouvelle histoire , elle me trottait dans la tete depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai décider de la mettre sur ordinateur. je ne sais pas si ca vous plaira , mais je voulais vous la fire partager pour avoir votre point de vue , ej ne sais pas quand je publirais a nouveau , tout dépend de mon temps libre qui est très très mince . mais je vous promet que je fairais mon possible.**

**par contre j'ai besoin d'une beta pour corriger mes supers fautes d'orthographes! ^^ je suis pas du tout doué sur ce terrain là!**

**donc envoyez moi un message si vous vous proposé en tant que beta!**

**merci deja a celles et ceux qui vont me lire , a très bientot j'espere! :D**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Viva California !

**Je voulais remercier tout d'abord Aliiice et Sandra qui ont corrigés ce second chapitre.**

**Ensuite toute les personne qui ont lu , mis en alerte , ou on laissé une review pour cette histoire ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et ça m'a donné envie de continuer donc merci :**

**Aliice , sandra , Christou57 , bella-lili-rosecullensister , Malycya , solhau, pyrénépreincesse. et a tout ceux qui lient et qui ne le disent pas :p**

**Voila la suite , a temps oui oui je n'ai mis qu'une semaine , miraculeux , et troisieme et deja écrit mais sa sera pour plus tard.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Viva California!

_Bouddha a dit:_

_« Si la haine répond à la haine, comment la haine finira-t-elle? »_

Le lendemain matin fut assez difficile , ma tête tournait et me faisait très mal, merci l'alcool! J'étais dans mon lit encore habillée comme la veille, je me levais et trébuchais sur mes chaussons. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains. Horreur! Mon maquillage avait coulé , le noir sous mes yeux était terrifiant. J'avais de grandes cernes violettes .. Si ma mère me voyait comme ça , il n'y aura plus de sortie. Je me déshabillais, et filais sous la douche. L'eau était chaude, à la bonne température, c'était un régal. Je regardais mon horloge, elle affichait 13h! Pas possible ..

Je sortis de la chambre, discrètement, en m'étant vêtue d'un jogging et d'un vieux tee-shirt. Je descendis à la cuisine, et piochai dans le frigo la bouteille de lait et des céréales. Pas de maman en vue. Ouf! Mon téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, c'était Alice.

- « Oui ?

- T'as décuvé c'est bon? se moqua-t-elle.

- Tu t'es pas vu di donc …

- Ouais mais je l'étais moins que toi.

- Je ne pense pas non, pour rigoler comme une dinde .. j'ai des doutes.

- Chut! Bon, ce soir tu fais quoi?

- Ah non tu sors encore? Mais c'est pas possible tu fais que ça! Tu penses au bac? m'enquis-je.

- Je décompresse …

- Avec tes supers potes! ironisai-je.

- Non mais t'as vu ils sont sympas , bon à part avec Edward, j'ai pas trop compris vos réactions. C'est ni son genre, ni le tien…

- Ben comme quoi j'avais raison n'est-ce pas? dis-je vainqueur.

- Ouais bon … ce soir alors?

- Ce soir je vais dormir!

- Non mais arrêtes, on va sur la plage! Allez viens! En plus, il y a Rosalie qui vient aussi avec son frère. Ne t'en fais pas Edward ne te parlera pas avec autant de monde, me rassura-t-elle

- Non mais ça va, je suis pas non plus à réagir comme ca , mais tu comprends, on a pas le même humour .. Pour reprendre ses mots.

- Tu tututes! Tu viens on s'en fiche ! Allez s'il te plait!

- Je suis crevée Alice …

- Bon ok, ben la prochaine fois hein!

- Oui ok, mais pas ce soir!

- Ok je te laisse alors, à rien faire, car je suis sûre que tu ne fais rien et que tu ne vas rien faire.

- Pas besoin d'être désagréable tu sais, m'énervai-je un peu.

- Non ,mais des fois je te comprends pas. Bref, allez à demain au lycée.

- Si tu viens bien sûr, la rectifiai-je.

Alice avait l'habitude d'être souvent absente en cours.

- Je viendrais, m'assura Alice.

- On verra.

- Allez bye.

- Oui tchao, bonne aprem! »

Nous raccrochâmes. Je me demandais toujours comment Alice avait cette énergie pour sortir presque tous les jours. Et surtout l'envie de sortir tous les jours. J'aimais bien ma solitude et parfois être seule, être constamment accompagnée de personnes ne me plaisait guère. J'étais une solitaire, et j'avais un mal fou avec les gens et surtout à m'entendre avec eux. Un peu associable et vindicative quand on m'attaquait, je n'étais pas vraiment entourée de personnes, ou bien je mettais en place une façade, une autre moi. Avec les autres, j'étais souvent obligée de m'adapter à leur façon de voir le monde, aux gens et à ce qu'ils attendent des autres. Alors avant de réagir, de parler etc, j'analysais les gens, et je m'adaptais à leur confort au détriment de ma vraie personnalité, de ce que j'étais vraiment.

Avec Edward, cette rage et cette colère, je ne l'avais encore jamais connue pour quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas, mais il m'avait délibérément attaqué et ça, je ne l'acceptais pas. Il avait beau être un séducteur hors pair, il ne m'aurait jamais, bon on va dire que jamais de toute manière, il n'aurait envisagé de me désirer. Entre ma banalité, et ma possible laideur, et lui si « parfait », représentant du bon parti, il y avait une grande marge. Les gens beaux et riches ne s'intéressaient pas aux gens communs et laids .. Dommage. Enfin je m'en fichais, je ne cherchais pas à l'avoir. Mais je sentais qu'entre nous rien ne serait fameux comme l'avait espéré Alice.

La journée passa tranquillement, maman m'avait appelée pour me prévenir de son absence jusqu'à mardi pour raison « d'amour », et que son soi-disant mec voulait qu'elle reste avec lui la durée de ses congés. Donc j'étais seule pour trois jours.

Comme je l'avais prévu, Alice ne vînt pas, et pas un seul coup de téléphone. Fallait pas s'inquiéter, elle était comme ça, frivole et insaisissable. Mardi, comme il n'y avait pas cours, je rendais visite à Angela, une très bonne amie à moi, que j'avais connue au collège, mais qui avait déménagé à Eureka à la rentrée au lycée. C'était une fille adorable, un peu fofolle et qui avait la joie de vivre. Grâce à elle, j'avais rencontré toute sa bande qui était aussi devenue la mienne, avec Mike, le gentil séducteur à l'écoute des femmes, Ben, le timide romantique dont Angela était secrètement amoureuse, Lauren, la fille super gentille mais qui couchait avec tout le monde. Oui toute la bande se l'était tapée. Jessica, la jeunette fêtarde qui embrassait juste en soirée, et bien sûr Tyler, le point noir, accro au cul et qui essayait de me foutre à tout prix dans son lit: « c'est le challenge qui me plait, une fille facile c'est pas intéressant! » Ben il allait être servi avec moi, car je n'étais pas ce genre de filles! A vrai dire personne ne m'avait jamais touché, trop de peur envers les hommes et trop de préjugés sur les histoires d'amour à la romance simple. Aucune solution ne me convenait, et je ne me serais abandonnée à personne dans le cas où je ne me sentirais pas bien ou pour un coup d'un soir .. Non merci , je laissais ça aux putes!

J'avais pris le bus en direction d'Eureka, et m'arrêtais à l'arrêt près de la maison d'Angela.

« - Salut, me héla Angela.

- Holà! Dis-je en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi t'as pas pu venir samedi?

- Ben Alice m'a réquisitionnée pour rencontrer sa bande d'amis, j'ai perdu un pari .. Voila, donc j'étais obligée, et sinon c'était bien?

- Bof, sans toi c'était pas drôle, mais oui ça va , on a quand même bien rigolé, ils ont foutu Jessi à l'eau, la pauvre, elle se les gelait! rigola-t-elle.

- Oh les salauds, elle a du trop avoir froid … La pauvre.

- Non mais attends, elle l'avait cherché, bon elle avait bu, et elle ne faisait que tourner autour de Tyler, mais tu sais qu'il t'es fidele, se moqua-t-elle.

- T'es bête … Mais elle aussi! Tyler, y'a pas pire!

- Et ta soirée alors? Bien ou bof?

- Bien, mais un peu catastrophique avec un des potes d'Alice, un vrai con sur de lui qui croit que tout lui appartient. Tu comprends, il est beau et riche alors …

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il te plaît en plus! s'exclama Angela.

- Mais pas du tout, ça va pas, un idiot pareil! Non merci! Et puis tu me connais je veux..

- Pas de relations! Oui merci, on est tous au courant! me coupa-t-elle.

- Ben oui, et puis en plus, il se barre en Australie, et c'est un des meilleurs amis d'Alice, donc même s'il aurait été possible de l'avoir envisagé, ça serait pas possible.

- Mais avoue que tu y as pensé!

- Non!

- Menteuse! Enfin le nier ne changera rien, tu sais. Mais bon c'est que mon avis n'est- ce pas?

- Bon et avec Ben?

- Comment tu changes de conversation ... Ben écoute c'est au même point, ça n'avance pas, mais je sais pas j'ai pas envie de presser les choses. »

Tout l'après-midi nous discutâmes de Ben et de la façon dont elle devrait se bouger pour l'avoir. Mais madame était têtue, et après elle parlait de moi… J'adorais cette fille. Vers 18h, je repris le bus pour rentrer. J'attendais à l'arrêt, quand je reconnus la voiture qui passait devant moi. Une Volvo grise ruisselante. J'étais maudite. Edward. Je fis mine de ne pas l'apercevoir, en regardant à gauche de la rue pour apercevoir si ce satané bus allait débarquer.

« - En plus d'être susceptible et sans humour, tu es mal élevée, entendis-je près de moi.

Il était là dans sa voiture, avec la vitre baissée, et me regardait en souriant. J'avais envie de lui mettre des claques.

- Je ne parle pas aux cons, çà pourrait les instruire.

- Et moi je ne parle pas aux coincées du cul, et pourtant regardes je le fais .. Pour Alice. Moi j'ai un tant soit peu d'éducation, me balança-t-il très fier de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? T'es venu pour m'emmerder? Barres toi s'il te plaît, si ça t'amuse, trouves toi un autre jouet ou une de tes greluches, répliquais-je sèchement.

- Du calme morveuse, t'as pas besoin d'être vulgaire même si je sais que c'est dans ta nature de l'être.

Je bouillonnais. Mais je ne dis plus un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Et en plus, quel intérêt à rester là à me faire chier et à m'agresser. Il était vraiment tracassé et provocateur. Totalement sadique.

- Bon tu vas rester longtemps planté là? Parce que te voir me donne limite des nausées.

- Je pourrais te donner autre chose… insinua-t-il.

- Non merci ça va, gardes tes avances pour tes copines, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

- Je n'insinuais rien à connotation sexuelle, à moins que tu en ais envie, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas .

- Edward, barres toi! le menaçai-je.

- Bouh mais c'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la petite!

Sur ces mots, c'est moi qui partis. Je commençais à marcher, vers un autre arrêt de bus, et même si je devais me crever à faire dix bornes, même à pied, je le ferais rien que pour m'éloigner de cet énergumène. Soudain la voiture d'Edward se retrouva à mes cotés. Mais il allait me lâcher à la fin!

- Montes. La nuit va pas tarder à tomber, et j'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ta mort, rigola-t-il.

- Non ça va je préfère marcher, répondis-je sans le regarder.

- Allez c'est bon Bella! Tu préfères crever de froid dehors, tout ça pour ne pas être avec moi dans la voiture. Enfin je comprends, si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler tes pulsions, il est vrai que les filles avec moi ont du mal à se contenir …

- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi!

Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher.

- Tu crois que parce que Monsieur a une belle gueule et une belle bagnole qu'il peut tout se permettre! Rentres chez toi et vas faire mumuse avec ton fric. Je te dis: la marche à pieds c'est bon pour le corps, toi, tu m'intoxiques!

- Tant pis pour toi, tu ne profiteras pas du confort de ma voiture, sourit-il.

- Oui, je suis vraiment dégoûtée… Allez tchao!»

Et je recommençai à marcher. Il démarra sa voiture et partit. Quel soulagement! J'arrivais au prochain arrêt de bus et celui-ci arriva à ce moment précis. Chanceuse! Pour une fois. Je rentrais complètement énervée, en ayant des pulsions meurtrières. Je reçus un texto d'Alice qui m'assurait qu'elle était bel et bien en vie, mais qu'elle avait été très très malade. Mais que demain elle serait de retour. Ca c'était à voir …

Maman rentrait ce soir, je préparais donc le dîner: des pattes à la bolognaise, mon plat préféré.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« - Bonsoir ma chérie! Tu as passée un bon week-end?

- Oui ça va et le tien? fis-je semblant de m'intéresser.

- Ca va aussi, on est allé à la montagne, c'était très beau, ça t'aurais plu.»

Pendant une heure, le temps de manger et de faire la vaisselle, maman et moi parlions de chose et d'autre, et surtout de mon entrée l'an prochain à l'université du comté ... Quelle chance. Elle était déçue de ne pouvoir m'envoyer ailleurs, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle n'y pouvait rien et faisait déjà beaucoup à mes yeux.

Après le dîner, je montais dans ma chambre et me connectais sur Facebook , voir les nouvelles. Rien de fantastique, machin s'est mis en couple, truc est célibataire … Enfin tout ce qui ne m'intéressait pas. Puis je vis que j'avais une invitation d'ajout d'ami. Interloquée j'allais voir: Emmett. Je souris et confirmai sa demande. Bien sûr, Edward ne m'avait pas demandé en ami, de toute façon je ne l'aurais pas accepté . Sur ce, je fermai l'ordi et me mis à gratter ma guitare avant d'aller me coucher car j'étais crevée.

Le lendemain, je retrouvais Alice, elle avait une tête de déterrée c'était hilarant à voir.

« - T'as encore trop fait la fête, lui dis-je en marchant avec elle vers les cours.

- Mais non c'est ça le pire, encore ça serait compréhensible .. Mais j'ai vraiment été malade comme un chien …répondit-elle blasée.

- Ou comme une chienne.»

En arrivant en cours je rigolais. Alice pâtissait, elle allait s'endormir en cours c'était certain, dans l'état qu'elle était …

Le repas arriva vite, les joies de la cantine… Hum toujours aussi dégueulasse! Je me demandais un instant s'ils n'espéraient pas réduire notre nombre avec ce genre de nourriture. Je préférais même pas penser à la composition des aliments ... Et je n'en parlais pas à Alice, elle aurait vomi sur la table, trop fragile de l'estomac aujourd'hui, valait mieux pas tenter le diable. Je faisais aussi abstraction de lui mentionner ma petite rencontre avec son cher meilleur ami. Je n'aurais qu'à le supporter jusqu'à ce qu'Alice parte en Italie, trois mois c'était pas la mort .. Enfin ..

« - Alors tu viens vendredi soir avec nous à San Francisco? Ça va être génial! En plus tu verras la baraque d'Edward…

- Je pleure déjà rien que de penser à venir, marmonnai-je.

- Oh fais pas ta rabat joie, il est d'accord pour que tu viennes et toi tu réagis de cette manière. Essayez de faire la paix au moins, pendant quelque jours, ça ne vous coûtera rien. Pour moi, me supplia-telle avec ces yeux de merlan fris.

- Arrêtes, on dirait un clébard qui réclame son nonos!

Je pris une bouchée de ce qui ressemblait à de la purée et ajouta.

- Ok je viens, mais à la condition que je ne monte pas dans sa voiture pour le trajet.

-Ok parfait!

Elle sautillait presque sur place.

- Prépares la crème solaire et le bikini! Tu vas revenir cramée!»

J'en rêvais déjà .. Avec ma peau de vampire, j'allais revenir écrevisse.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 15h30, et m'installais au bureau pour réviser. Mon dieu tout ce qu'il y avait …

Trois heures plus tard, je mettais fin à ma torture, et allumais le pc. A 19h, ma mère cria « à table! », je descendis alors à la cuisine. Elle avait préparé un poulet-frites. Parfaite cette mère!

La météo annonçait un temps médiocre pour les deux jours suivants, il faudrait sortir le K-way et le parapluie ... Et pire si le vent soufflait fort.

Je remontais dans ma chambre, puis appelais Angela et Mike pour savoir si le week-end suivant il était possible de se voir. J'allais devoir endurer encore un week-end avec ce blaireau, il m'en fallait un normal. Et bien sur la réponse était un oui général. Petite soirée entre copains, avant le début des examens.

Je prévenais aussi ma mère de ma prochaine absence à venir pour le weekend Sea & Drink . Enfin, en omettant de mentionner l'alcool …

Comme prévu, les deux jours de pluie arrivèrent. On était frigorifié, le mois de janvier était revenu... Les écharpes, les grosses vestes et les parapluies étaient devenus indispensables... Hallucinant! Et dire que le lendemain je serais dans un environnement chaud et au soleil, où il faisait plus de 30 degrés à l'ombre. A San Francisco, je n'y étais allée que durant mon enfance, un bon souvenir, les photos dans l'album « famille » où bien sûr il n'y avait que ma mère et moi, j'y étais en train de faire des pâtés de sables... Sexy, mais j'avais six ans… J'en avais douze de plus, et je n'y étais pas retournée depuis. La plage, la chaleur, les vagues, le soleil... Tout un rassemblement de bonnes choses, mais la bête noire: Edward. De plus, nous allions chez lui, et je ne voyais pas comment j'étais censée réagir avec lui, vu la façon dont on se détestait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était presque ravi, je dis presque c'est ironique, que je vienne avec eux, alors qu'il me traitait comme une moins que rien. Pire, il me prenait pour une gamine coincée du cul... A vrai dire, il était très modeste le mec aussi! Ce weekend allait être .. Spécial, et pas non plus sans impact pour le futur. Me retrouver avec Alice et ses « potes », seule à San Francisco... C'était juste pas commun. Mais elle m'avait assurée qu'ils passeraient le plus clair de leur temps à surfer sur les vagues... Et à draguer aussi! Ce qui ne m'étonnais en rien non plus. Je pense qu'Alice essayait de rapprocher auprès d'elle toutes les personnes qui avaient le plus d'importance dans sa vie... Mais elle ne comprenait pas qu'avec Edward, ça ne collerait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas être ami avec ce mec.

Vendredi après la fin des cours, et le speech de ma mère sur « fais attention» ou les « protèges toi », « bois pas trop», je préparais mon sac pour cette merveilleuse aventure qui m'attendait...

Je pris mon sac en cuir marron clair et y tassai tee-shirts, shorts et maillots, avec serviettes et brosses à dent et cheveux. Sans oublier mon appareil photo pour immortaliser certains moments, qui j'espère ne seront pas que mauvais. Je prenais bien entendu, des sous vêtements, et de la crème solaire, ainsi que le minimum pour une femme, sa trousse de toilette, mais rien de plus. J'étais pas ce genre de fille à trimballer son armoire entière dans trois valises pour deux jours. Je ne possédais qu'un mince sac avec le nécessaire, je n'allais pas là-bas pour draguer ou pour plaire et encore moins être sexy. Les talons hauts restaient ici.

Je pris une douche, puisqu'on partait vers 19h et le temps d'arriver là bas, il serait vers les 23h parce que la grande ville se trouvait à 233 miles ( 375 kilomètres), et je ne serais pas enclin à en prendre une. Je me brossai vite faitles cheveux, m'habillai en vitesse, et descendis manger un truc avec Renée (ma mère), qui était fière d'avoir préparé... des légumes. «ça ne fait pas grossir au moins». Ok, je sors...

Le repas fini, je montai prendre mes affaires lorsque j'entendis la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de descendre que ma mère ouvrait déjà la porte. J'étais dans l'escalier, quand j'aperçus la personne dans l'encadrement de l'entrée: Edward. Mais pourquoi était-ce lui qui venait me chercher? Et en plus, ma mère lui faisait la conversation... Le monde était parfait. Parfait! En finissant de descendre les marches, je remarquai qu'il portait un simple jean bleu foncé, des converses noires, et une chemise à carreaux entrouverte rouge. Il était diablement beau. Et s'il n'avait pas été aussi idiot et provocateur, je pense qu'il m'aurait attiré. Je le vis sourire en m'apercevant, ce sourire en coin qu'il dessinait sur son visage constamment lors d'un moment où il était empli de malice et de sadisme. Ce mec était dérangé.

« - Alors vous allez en weekend à San Francisco? Elle est à vous la maison sur la plage dont m'a parlé Bella? s'entêtait ma mère... La honte.

- Oui madame, elle appartient à mes parents, mais ils n'y vont que pour les vacances, alors j'en dispose quand j'en ai envie.

Il était très poli et courtois, c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

- Ok maman c'est bon, on y va, bisous à dimanche.

Je poussai Edward dehors tandis que ma mère s'évertuait à nous faire un coucou de la main... Tragique existence.

- Elle est sympa ta mère! lança Edward.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu me chercher? le questionnai-je alors que je faisais à ma mère un signe d'au revoir avec un sourire greffé sur le visage.

J'attachais ma ceinture par la même occasion.

- Alice a eu un problème avec le van, c'est Emmett qui est passé la chercher, donc j'ai du venir sinon tu n'aurais pas pu nous accompagner, m'expliqua l'homme qui allait être mon conducteur pour quatre heures de route. J'allais tuer Alice, elle ne m'avait même pas prévenue.

- C'est gentil, mais t'aurais pas du te donner cette peine, parce que je sais que ça ne t'enchantes pas plus que moi.

- En effet, dit-il en démarrant, mais je le fais pour Alice à défaut de toi, qui ne caches pas ta haine envers moi.

- Je ne te hais pas, mais je ne t'aime pas c'est tout, tu m'insupportes avec tes réflexions. J'aime pas qu'on m'attaque et c'est la première chose que tu as faite en me voyant. Oui je suis rancunière mais j'ai mes raisons et celles-ci ne te regarde pas, point final. Maintenant tu conduis jusqu'à San Francisco mais j'ai pas envie non plus de me bagarrer alors on ne parle pas. Et aussi: on fait une trêve pour Alice, je vais faire semblant que je t'apprécie et que toi aussi, devant les autres, mais ça ne sera qu'une façade. Au moins pour ce week-end, à moins que cela te soit trop dur, lui ordonnai-je.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui eu le don de me faire frissonner de colère.

- Bien. Je suis d'accord, mais juste en façade alors.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Sur ce bonne nuit.»

Et je me retournais contre la vitre.

Deux heures et demi avaient du passer quand je sentis que la voiture ralentir. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et remarquai qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors. Je pris mon portable et inspectai l'heure. 21h50. Plus que une heure.

« - Bien dormis, ronchonneuse?

La moquerie dans sa voix m'emplit de colère, et l'envie de le frapper à nouveau était trop forte, mais je me retint, pour Alice... Mais alors vraiment que pour Alice! Je décidai de passer outre et de me consacrer à un sujet moins sensible.

- Pourquoi s'est-on arrêté?

- Parce que ça fait deux heures que je roule et j'ai envie d'une clope.

- Ok , répondis-je simplement.

- Tu peux avoir ta pause pipi, regardes le buisson là bas, ça t'iras très bien. Fais gaffe de pas trop te prendre des orties, à la plage çà ferait pas super sexy à moins que t'es déjà des boutons sur le derrière... ça ne changerais rien alors.

Il sortit sa clope et l'alluma. Je sortis de la voiture et lui pris de la bouche et la fuma à mon tour.

- Hé! Mais c'est ma clope, vas t'en acheter!

- T'avais qu'à pas me faire chier, et puis merde c'est toi qui est riche, une clope en plus ou en moins ça va rien te changer.

- T'es pas gonflée comme meuf!

- T'es pas humiliant comme mec!

Il se tut, et me regarda profondément. Je détournai le regard.

- Et pour info, j'ai pas de bouton au cul, mais ça tu ne pourras jamais le vérifier. Continuant à fumer sa clope, je le vis s'approcher de moi et il me susurra à l'oreille.

- N'en sois pas si sûre petite.

Je fermai les yeux, pour exhaler ce trop plein d'hormones qui venait de monter tout à coup. Des vibrations dans mon bas ventre, et une chaleur suffocante naquirent en moi, il vit qu'il m'avait déstabilisé, et rigola en reprenant sa cigarette.

- Joues pas à ça Edward, tu seras le perdant. »

Et sans même un regard pour lui, je grimpai à nouveau dans sa bagnole. Les sièges de cuir étaient assez confortables et à vrai dire sa voiture était vraiment superbe. Le haut de gamme quoi, la dernière stéréo, le toit ouvrant, les sièges en cuir beige. Le petit bourge. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de remonter, je fermais les yeux, pour éviter toute réflexion à nouveau de sa part et fis semblant de dormir. Il rentra dans la voiture et repris la route. Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte, car deux minutes plus tard nous arrivions «chez» lui, dans sa maison de vacances.

Apparemment, Alice et Emmett étaient déjà arrivés, car il y avait une voiture inconnue sur le parking de la villa. Oui oui il y avait un parking privé pour chaque maison. Je descendis de voiture, ouvrit le coffre et pris mes affaires non sans jeter un regard à l'autre hypocrite. La chaleur était oppressante, lourde et surtout inhabituelle pour moi, mais elle était la bienvenue.

« - Ah ben enfin! s'exclama Alice. Vous avez fait bon voyage?

- Ça aurait pu si TU ne M'avais PAS planté TOUTE seule avec LUI. Mais oui ça va j'ai dormi donc pas de soucis.

Je vis Emmett inspecter la voiture Mister Con.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'étonna Edward, tout comme moi.

- Je vérifie que ta bagnole est intacte et que vous ne vous êtes pas battus, mais je vois que tout est sous contrôle.

- N'importe quoi, marmonnai-je.

Emmett éclata de rire, Edward aussi et Alice sourit.

Alice m'entraina dans la maison, qui était immense à vrai dire.

- Alors là c'est ma chambre, au fond celle d'Emmett, en face de la mienne celle d'Edward, et celle à coté la tienne. Je vais te montrer. Ensuite t'as les toilettes et...

- Très intéressant Alice, mais montres moi ma chambre s'il te plait je suis K.O.

- Ok .. La voila.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre qui était très belle, tapissée de blanc et noir, avec des photos et des affiches retro, le parquet presque noir rendait magnifiquement bien. C'était hallucinant.

- Bon dès que t'as fini de ranger tes affaires, viens nous rejoindre dans le salon. »

Sur ce, elle disparut.

Je rangeai donc toute mes affaires, passai un coup de fils à maman qui se serait fait du souci. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, mais là l'horreur. Je remarquais que la salle de bain donnait sur la chambre d'à côté et donc celle d'Edward. J'allais devoir partager mon intimité avec cet ingrat! Du calme, du calme .. Allez pour Alice. Il y avait dans cette salle d'eau, une douche et une baignoire, ainsi qu'un lavabo et un bidet. La salle de bain était limite la taille de ma chambre à Arcata!

En sortant pour rejoindre toute la fratrie, je remarquai la piscine gigantesque et le jacuzzi face à la mer.

« - Dis donc ça rigole pas ici!

J'étais abasourdie et complément scotchée. Il faisait nuit, la lune se reflétait sur la mer calme. C'était vraiment magnifique. Il fallait que je prenne ça en photo.

- Quand je t'ai dis que t'allais aimer!

- Et demain surf, s'enquit Emmett en poussant une tape sur l'épaule d'Edward. »

Oh les mecs... Le weekend allait être... mouvementé. Je laissais les zigotos à leurs occupations, et je m'approchai de la plage, défis mes chaussures et allai tremper mes pieds dans la mer d'huile face à moi. La lune s'étendait sur l'eau qui se mouvait doucement, laissant apparaître quelques écumes blanches, se précipitant à mes pieds. L'eau était chaude et je fermai les yeux tout en plongeant mes pieds dans le sable mouillé. La brise tiède caressait mon visage d'une douceur extrême. Dans ma plénitude, je ne sentis pas que quelqu'un se rapprochait de moi. Je sursautai au contact de cette personne, m'emmêlant les jambes et finis par me casser la figure dans l'eau.

Edward était planté devant moi, mort de rire. Cet imbécile jubilait, c'était de plus en plus énervant et exaspérant.

« - L'eau est bonne? me demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Espèce d'idiot tu m'as fait peur, lui répondis-je en me relevant et en me secouant. J'étais pleine de sable.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi? Il n'y a que nous sur la plage! Un poisson peut-être?

- Euh, rappelles moi quel âge t'as déjà? Laisses tomber, on a dit qu'on faisait une trêve, alors dans ce cas là on peut tout aussi s'ignorer ça vaut mieux pour nous, suggérai-je.

- Hum oui, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.. réfléchit-il.

- Au fait tu voulais quoi?

- Te dire que t'avais pas intérêt à foutre tout tes trucs de gonzesses dans la salle de bain, en laissant traîner tes culottes de grand-mère, ou autres sous vêtement délavés, ou encore rasoir, etc. Et rince la douche quand t'iras.

- Non mais... Ne t'en fais pas je te t'empoisonnerais pas. Et pour les sous vêtements, et les «culottes», je ne porte que des shortys et des strings, et ils ne sont ni délavés, ni de grand-mère! Mais plutôt fins, et pas vraiment opaques. Tu comprendras bien sûr que je ne te propose pas de vérifier. Sur ce, bonne nuit! »

Et je le laissai sur la plage, sans lui jeter un seul regard, courant presque dans ma chambre, et sans bien sûr échapper aux «qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» ou «comment tu t'es fait ça?». J'entrai justement dans la salle de bain de Monsieur l'arrogant, et me douchai enlevant le sable. J'enfilai mon tee-shirt et mon short bleu nuit pour dormir, pas de bas, j'allais transpirer comme un porc sinon et ça c'était pas vraiment très sexy.

Je rentrai dans la chambre, me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre et remarquai avec joie qu'elle donnait sur la plage. Puis plus loin, je vis Edward, sur la plage. La lune l'éclairait entièrement, il était en train de se déshabiller. J'écarquillai les yeux, et me retournai pour ne pas voir ça, il lui fallait quand même de l'intimité... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le reluquer, car oui je le matais sans vergogne.

Ce con était vraiment bien foutu, des abdos dessinés sur son torse nu, sans poil et luisant, il avait des fesses bien fermes et où mes mains auraient envie de se perdre... Mais non! Il fallait que je le sorte de mes pensées, mais je ne pouvais nier le fait que ce mec était vraiment beau.

Il avançait vers l'eau et se jeta dans une des petites vagues, comme dans les pubs de parfum, ce qui me fit sourire, même là, sans un regard autour de lui, il faisait son show. Mais avec le décor et lui, cela donnait un cadre de film: «le mec de Californie».

Je me retournai et allai dans mon lit, pensant à la journée de demain qui allait être folklorique. Je pensais que ce séjour en Californie aurait pu être vraiment parfait si Edward n'avait pas été là, mais comme c'était sa maison secondaire... Comment allais-je faire pour ne pas que l'on se querelle constamment?

Je m'endormi en entendant les rires d'Emmett, plus un grondement en fait, et ceux d'Alice et Edward. J'étais trop crevée pour veiller encore un peu et surtout faire abstraction de l'autre.

_Cesare Pavese a dit :_

_« Si seule la douleur est instructive, je demande pourquoi il est philosophiquement interdit de s'acharner contre son prochain, ce qui serait l'éduquer de la meilleure manière. »_

* * *

**Voila donc ce second chapitre. les choses s'envenîmes :p. j'espere qu'il vous plaiera , faite moi part de vos impressions!**

**a la semaine prochaine :D**


	3. Chapitre 3 :

Chapitre 3 : Quand le soleil devient la lune.

Albert de Musset a écrit:

« A quoi sert de se quereller, quand le raccommodement est impossible ? Le plaisir des disputes, c'est de faire la paix. »

Je me réveillais avec un goût de bonheur et de bien être. Les premiers rayons de soleil chatouillaient mon visage, les oiseaux piaillaient bruyamment. Tout semblait parfait. A une exception près. Je me suis souvenus à ce moment que je n'étais pas chez moi. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans une chambre, en Californie, dans la maison d'Edward. A la pensée de son nom, mon estomac se tordit et j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller en grognant. L'arrogant de service. Et en plus je devais faire «la paix» avec lui, du moins en façade pour Alice ...

Je me levais encore dans les vapes. J'étais le genre de personnes qui avait du mal à sortir du sommeil en grande vitesse, il me fallait un minimum de trente minutes pour savoir où j'étais et qui j'étais ... Pour retrouver ma mémoire.

Je regardais par la fenêtre et y apercevais les gars avec Alice. Ils étaient tous dans l'eau avec leur planche de surf, à rigoler tout en nageant vers le large, puis à dompter les vagues. Je me précipitais alors, enfilant mon bikini, un débardeur et un short bleu clair en jean. Sans oublier mon chapeau de paille, mes lunettes Rebannes et mon appareil photo.

Je courai presque jusqu'à la plage, et m'installai sur le sable. Je pris plusieurs clichés. Avec le lever de soleil à l'horizon, les photos seraient magnifiques. Alice prenait la pause sur la planche, avec ce sourire de bonheur qui éclairait son visage. Emmet, quant à lui, faisait l'idiot et se cassait la figure dans l'eau en sautant sur la planche alors qu'il commençait à prendre la vague. Quant à Edward, il maniait vraiment bien le surf, très concentré, le regard dur, il enfourchait la vague tel un artiste peignant son plus beau tableau. Je pris de nouveaux clichés et m'émerveillais de sa prouesse. Alice vînt vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Alors tu as pris de belles photos?

- Oui, avec le paysage …et vous bien sur, ce ne peut que être que de superbes photos

- Génial, tu brancheras ton appareil sur l'ordinateur tout à l'heure! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Salut gamine! Alors çà t'as plu la vue? s'enquit Emmet.

Il prenait la pause du playboy et faisait ressortir ses ados, en les caressant et en léchant par la suite ses doigts. J'éclatai de rire.

- Oui je me suis délectée de la vue, j'en ai encore des frissons! blaguai-je en prenant ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents.

- Et t'imagines pas ce que ca pourrait être par la suite, rien qu'à ma vue l'effet que je te fais.., plaisanta-t-il.

- Prenez une chambre! Mais je ne suis pas sûr que Rosalie apprécierait, surtout que tu y perdrais au change mec!

Oui Edward venait de faire son entrée dans la conversation, et elle était assez fracassante.

- Tant que tu n'as pas testée, tu ne peux pas juger, alors fermes la Mec! dis-je en insistant sur le mec, pour reprendre ses mots.

- Hé! On se calme tout les deux ok! On avait dit une trêve, s'énerva Alice.

- Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais pardonne moi Bella, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, cependant je doute que quelqu'un est déjà testé ta «marchandise», je plains «l'heureux élu» si c'est le cas ...

- Edward! Çà suffit!gronda Alice.

Edward repartit vers la maison. Mais quel pauvre con! Çà se voyait tant que çà que j'étais vierge, pourtant je n'avais pas une plaque sur le front indiquant «100% Virgin»… Je me relevais à mon tour exaspérée et blessée, il avait touché un point sensible.

- Mais Bella restes! C'est bon, ignore le, me dit Emmet.

- C'est bon, je vais juste mettre les photos sur mon ordi, répliquai-je un peu trop amère.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me retournant pour voir si Alice et Emmet me suivaient ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ouf! Je serais un peu seule. Je me cognai alors à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait être d'autre qu'Edward.

- Tu pourrais pas faire attention! s'énerva-t-il.

Il était torse nu, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Je sentis son odeur masculine, savourant... Je fermai les yeux une demie seconde, puis je m'écartai derechef.

- T'avais pas qu'à être sur mon chemin!

- C'est quand même chez moi non! Écartes toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, tandis qu'il se dirigeait à son tour vers sa chambre. Je restais sur le palier de la mienne encore abasourdie. Il me déstabilisais. Il m'exaspérait çà c'était certain, mais me déstabilisais aussi, je ne devais pas permettre cela ...

Je retournai donc dans ma chambre, m'installai sur le lit et allumai mon ordinateur. Pendant ce temps là, je m'activai à la cuisine pour chercher à manger.

- Tu les as mise? me demanda Alice.

- Pas encore, j'allume l'ordi là!

- Ok, mais viens au salon, au moins nous aurons tous la possibilité de les voir ensemble, sourit-t-elle.

- Ok… soufflai-je, pas très enchantée de suivre son conseil.

J'engloutis un verre de lait et un pain au chocolat frais posé sur la table de la cuisine, et allais chercher mon ordinateur.

Sur le chemin, je croisai de nouveau Edward, habillé cette fois. Avec un simple tee-shirt et un bermuda, il ressemblait quand même à un mannequin! Il me lança un regard glacial, je lui rendis un sourire mesquin. Ce petit jeu m'amusait, malgré il deviendrait rapidement blessant. J'attrapai l'ordi, m'installai sur la table du salon et chargeai les photos. Alice, derrière moi, les quémandait toutes les minutes... Mais ce qu'elle pouvait être impatiente!

- Oh elle est superbe celle-ci Bella! finis t-elle par s'exclamer.

- Oui avec le soleil naissant derrière, çà donne d'autant mieux, ajouta Emmet.

- Modestie, modestie, chantonnai-je, alors qu'Alice et Emmet rigolaient.

Edward était dans la cuisine, faisant je ne sais quoi. Il était presque midi à présent, et je commençais à avoir faim.

- Tu veux pas voir les photos que Bella a pris de toi? cria Alice à son encontre.

Il débarqua dans le salon en me fixant sévèrement, puis se détourna vers Alice.

- Non merci, j'ai bien peur que Bella est eu un jugement flou et donc ne m'ai pas mis en avant à ma juste valeur.

Toujours ce sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant! Je laissais échapper un grognement, que je ravalai de suite au regard d'Alice plein de réprimandes.

- Tu sais Edward, parfois tu devrais la fermer, lui balança Emmet, lui aussi exaspéré du comportement d'Edward envers moi.

- Arrêtes avec ta modestie, tu risques de plus pouvoir passer la porte d'entrée un jour, dis-je.

- C'est pas avec tes compliments que ca va arriver … répondit-il simplement.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour flatter ton égo, souris-je.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire narquois à son tour.

Je sortis fumer une clope. Je n'en fumais que rarement, mais là j'avais besoin de décompresser. J'étais sur la terrasse en face de la piscine et fixais l'horion. Il fallait que je rappelle ma mère, j'avais six appels manqués, elle devait croire que j'étais morte, ou que les mecs m'avaient violée ou bien séquestrée... Oui elle avait une imagination débordante! J'expirai lentement la fumée qui tuait petit à petit mon corps, quand tout à coup, Emmet sortit en trombe et sauta dans la piscine. Il éclaboussa toute la terrasse et donc moi y compris.

- Putain Emmet! gueulai-je.

- Tu te verrais! rigola-t-il.

C'est vraie qu'avec la touche que j'avais, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant, les vêtements collés au corps... Je ne ressemblais à rien, déjà qu'en temps normal je n'étais pas favorisée, là c'était devenu pitoyable. Je le regardai amèrement, il en rigola d'autant plus. Ma clope était éteinte, trempée elle aussi. Je grognai.

- Je t'empêche de te tuer, dit Emmet.

- Je te demande pas de me sauver, rétorquai-je blasée.

Je rentrai et croisai Alice, qui se mit à rire en m'apercevant, et bien sur le charmant Edward me reluqua de la tête au pied avec un sourire en coin. Instinctivement, je mordis ma lèvre. Son regard n'était plus moqueur, mais plus sombre... Je filai à la salle de bain pour me changer, mettre mon maillot de bain, et rejoindre Emmet pour tenter de me venger. Ce qui serait sans doute une cause perdue… Je l'enfilai donc et kidnappai dans mon sac ma serviette de bain.

Je m'avançai donc vers la piscine olympique d'Edward. Monsieur était sur l'un des transats à coté d'Alice. Il discutait et ne me prêtait aucune attention dans ma direction. Tant mieux.

J'enlevai la serviette autour de moi et la déposai par terre. Puis je me dirigeais vers l'échelle sous les compliments d'Emmet.

- Ben dis donc, tu caches bien ton jeu gamine!

Je souris et le remerciai. Il ajouta alors:

- Quand je vois quelque chose beau, je le dis.

Je m'empourprai, et rentrai dans l'eau, gênée. Je croisai le regard suave d'Edward. Il n'était ni empli de colère, ni enjoué de haine. Juste de quelque chose sur laquelle je n'avais pas encore mis le doigt.

Son regard était insistant, et il me dévisageait entièrement. Je déviai le regard, et rougis certainement. Je reçus alors une vague d'eau sur moi. Oui oui, une vraie vague d'eau. Emmet venait à nouveau de s'éclater comme une bombe dans la piscine. Génial l'eau était glacée...

- Putain Emmet tu fais chier! cria Edward.

- Pardon Madame la chochotte, je voudrais pas te déranger dans ta séance bronzage, s'esclaffa Emmet!

Edward marmonna quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Quant à Alice, elle vînt nous rejoindre dans l'eau.

- Edward vient avec nous dans l'eau!

- Tu fais chier Alice, j'ai pas envie.

- Aller!

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'abstenir d'insister... Malgré tout, il céda, plongea dans l'eau, et nagea jusqu'à elle.

Alice lui sautant dessus, essaya de le noyer... Super son idée! Lui rigolait. Emmet vînt au secours d'Alice et essaya à son tour d'engloutir Edward. Je les regardai jouer comme des enfants, c'était hilarant.

- Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas y échapper, me dit Edward en s'approchant de moi.

- Moi j'ai rien fait, c'est Alice qui a voulu te noyer, et depuis quand tu as un intérêt pour moi…

- Depuis qu'une piscine égale à te noyer, donc que tu disparaisses. Et çà, çà devient tout simplement intéressant. Sans rancune bien sur!

Il s'avança avec un sourire sadique sur son magnifique visage trempé. J'essayai tant bien que mal de nager le plus vite possible tandis qu'il me poursuivait dans la piscine. Puis il choppa mon pied, et je me retrouvai la tête sous l'eau. Je remontai à la surface et inspirai vite de l'air. En me retournant, je vis Edward très fier de lui. Il s'éloigna en rigolant vers Emmet et Alice. Une soudaine envie de vengeance me traversa l'esprit. Une audace dont je n'aurais jamais cru faire preuve un jour. Nageant aussi vite que mon endurance et mes forces me le permettaient, ce qui n'était pas victorieux, je me jetai sur Edward qui me faisait dos. Je tentai de l'engloutir, alors que j'entendais Alice et Emmet morts de rire, parier sur ma victoire ou ma défaite. Puis soudainement, Edward me plaqua contre le bord de la piscine, sûrement par exaspération … mes tentatives avaient été vaines.

- Ne refais jamais ca, je gagne toujours, prononça-t-il sévèrement, son souffle caressant ma peau.

Il était en colère, très en colère. Il me faisait presque peur, pourtant cette férocité ne fit que glissait entre mes cuisses une chaleur inhabituelle. Ses mains retenaient mes poignets contre la mosaïque, il me coinçait avec son bassin, et tout son corps était plaqué contre le mien. Cette position me troublait. Mon coeur battaient trop vite, je commençais à suffoquer et à trembler. Il ne dit plus rien et nous nous défiâmes du regard. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, son regard sombre électrifia mon corps et je me sentis parcourue d'un frisson gênant. Jamais nous n'avions était aussi proches... Pourquoi ressentais-je ceci? Pourquoi me troublait-il autant?

Il dut l'apercevoir sur mon visage, car il changea soudainement d'expression, et détourna vivement les yeux, puis finit par s'écarter. Je clignai des yeux pour effacer ce sentiment inconnu qui m'avait perturbé au plus haut point.

Je sortis de la piscine, pris ma serviette, et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger, laissant tout le monde en plan en prétextant que j'avais faim. Il fallait que je m'éloigne de lui. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Il était odieux, prétentieux et arrogant, pourtant je me sentais irrémédiablement attirée vers lui après ce qui c'était produit dans la piscine. Mais qu'y avait-il réellement? Rien. C'est justement ça. Je me faisais des idées, et pourtant cette pensée me dérangeait. Je savais pertinemment que lui ne ressentirais jamais cela, juste de l'indifférence et du mépris. Pourquoi pensai-je à cela? Sans doute car jamais je n'avais approché quelqu'un comme ca... Dans le surnom d'Emmet, il y avait une vérité… quelque part j'étais une enfant, naïve et fragile. Et je me détestais pour cela.

En préparant les pattes à la carbonara, je sentis derrière moi une présence. Mon sang se glaça, et un nouveau frisson me parcourut. Je soufflai et fermais les yeux, sachant indéniablement qui se trouvait avec moi dans la cuisine.

Je le sentais derrière moi, son souffle dans mon cou. il était très proche, trop proche. Une perle d'eau glissa sur ma peau, et descendis le long de ma jugulaire jusqu'à la courbure de mes fesses. Il ne me touchait pas, je ne le voyais pas, mais je pouvais le sentir tendu. Il se rapprocha inspirant profondément, tandis que je gardais les yeux fermés pour contrôler ces soudaines pulsions totalement étrangères. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Pourquoi agissait-il lui aussi ainsi? Il ne dit rien, et je n'osai pas bouger. Puis il s'écarta et disparut de la cuisine aussi soudainement qu'il y était entrée.

- A table, criai-je à l'encontre de tout le monde.

Emmet arrivait complètement mouillé dans le salon, Alice sur ses pas qui rigolait des traces sur le sol laissées par celui-ci.

- Dis donc çà à l'air bon ce que tu nous a fait! En plus d'être bonne, t'es douée en cuisine! s'enquit Emmet.

- Toi par contre dans la délicatesse t'es pas doué ... siffla Alice en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire! répliquai-je, Mais dans ce que tu as dis j'y ai discerné un compliment, donc merci quand même, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas dit dans la finesse.

Au même moment, Edward entra dans la pièce. Mon cœur eu un raté angoissé ... Il ne me fixa pas, ne me jeta même pas un regard, comme si j'étais inexistante, en s'installant à table aux cotés d'Emmet qui parlait avec Alice. J'étais déçue, oui c'est çà, j'étais dépitée de son comportement. De son inattention envers moi. Comme une gosse de dix ans, j'avais rêvé aux contes de fées, et l'espoir avait du naitre indépendamment de ma volonté. Et comme à chaque fois, je me prenais une baffe dans la gueule. Je me servis, l'ignorant à mon tour, tels deux étrangers qui se rendaient invisibles.

Il se servit sans un mot et continuait de m'ignorer indéniablement. Je me sentais mal à l'aise en commençant à manger sans un regard dans sa direction, mais je ne me sentais pas bien, dérangée, troublée. Le repas se passa sans plus de mots qu'il n'en faillait. Alice et Emmet agrémentèrent les discutions la plupart du temps, et Edward se contentait de n'adresser la parole qu'à eux. Il n'y avait que des silences pesants entre nous ...

Le reste du week-end se passa sans trop de mal, nous sortîmes beaucoup, et je visitai avec Alice les moindres recoins de San Francisco, tandis que les gars surfaient de leur coté. Et c'était pas pour me déplaire... Elle me montra le pont mystique ainsi que les plus beaux recoins de la ville. J'emmenais mon appareil partout, et immortalisais tout ces moments, tout ces lieux, tout ces endroits que le temps effaceraient un jour, et dont seuls les souvenirs en substitueraient la trace. Edward me ré-adressa la parole, comme avant pour me blâmer et me critiquer, mais il y avait dans ses mots encore bien plus de cruauté et de colère. J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête depuis ce fameux après-midi mais il n'arrivait plus à me supporter, à m'encadrer comme il le répétait. Touchée d'abord par ces mots, je ne les fis que s'évanouir, et arrivais même à ne plus les entendre, à ne plus être blessée par eux. Je l'avais cru con, mais il dépassait toutes mes espérances... J'éprouvais moi aussi de la colère envers lui. Tout d'abord pour réagir agressivement envers moi alors qu'il ne me connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et aussi, parce qu'il m'attirait pour ensuite que devenir des plus blessants possibles. Je le haïssais de m'avoir fait ressentir cet espoir. Pour avoir désillusionné ma vie, et m'avoir montré que j'avais raison et que mes opinons sur les hommes étaient fondées. Je le détestais pour ça…

Nous étions dimanche, il était déjà 17h, nous devions partir dans quelques heures et je n'avais toujours pas fait mon sac alors qu'on allait passer notre dernière soirée ici, avant de partir. Je partis me doucher en vitesse, car après la journée qu'Alice m'avait fait passer, je me sentais crade et j'avais surtout besoin de détente. La douche était fraîche, bien que les 35 degrés de l'extérieur ne la rende pas assez froide à mon goût. Je sortis de la douche, pris une serviette qui m'arrivait mi-cuisse. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'entendis une porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas celle de ma chambre, mais belle et bien celle d'Edward. Je me retournai, en colère, et surtout gênée car je n'étais pas dans la tenue adéquate.

- Non mais ca va pas! Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer! m'énervai-je, resserrant ma serviette le plus possible autour de moi.

Il ne dit pas un seul mot. Figé dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, il me regardait, les yeux hagards. Son regard fit la navette des pieds à ma tète. Je rougis furieusement. Je me retournai espérant qu'il s'en aille, la situation devenait de plus en plus gênante. L'eau me dégoulinait dessus, j'avais une serviette qui cachant à peine la moitié de mon corps, et rembourrant mes seins tellement je la serrai autour de moi. Il était torse nu, vêtu d'un jogging qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du bas ventre, laissant paraître la trace de son V. Il n'était pas énormément musclé, rien à voir avec Emmet, mais il avait dessiné sur sa peau ses muscles parfaits. Il était la tentation suprême.

- Tu pourrais sortir maintenant, le suppliai-je presque tellement j'étais dans un état second.

Je m'accrochai au lavabo, les mains de chaque coté, je fermai les yeux tout en m'appuyant dessus, tandis que j'entendis la porte se refermer. J'en soufflai de soulagement expirant par la même occasion l'angoisse qui m'avait envahie. J'ouvrai de nouveau les yeux, et vit dans le miroir que mon reflet n'étais pas seul. Edward n'était pas sorti de la salle de bain, il avait juste fermé la porte. Je regardai en direction de celle-ci et la vit fermée à clef. Mon cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il s'approchait doucement. Je ne savais quoi faire, bon sang à quoi jouait-il? Qu'allait-il se passer? A cette dernière question, je savais déjà inconsciemment la réponse... Et avec les dernières défenses qu'il me restait, je lui dis:

- Sors d'ici.

Bien sur il n'en fit rien. Il se pencha derrière moi, sentit mes cheveux. Je fermai les yeux presque d'extase alors qu'il ne me touchait même pas, ma peau était en feu. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou et y déposa un baiser tendre. Un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu f…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma question, qu'il me retourna violemment et me coinça contre le lavabo. Il souffla sur la peau nue de ma nuque, et fit descendre son nez jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Je jetai la tête en arrière en égarant son nom dans un murmure de plaisir. Chaque tracé de son touché sur ma peau me brulait. Jamais je n'avais ressentis cela, jamais je n'avais eu envie de quelqu'un à ce point. Je ne le connaissais même pas, il était un étranger et pourtant je le laissais faire, je le laissais faire de moi son pantin. Je n'arrivais pas à résister à cette tentation interdite et attractive à la fois. Je savais qu'il ne faisait que jouer, je savais qu'il ne voulait de moi qu'une seule chose, me mettre dans son tableau de chasse. A cette réflexion, je le repoussai, en plaçant mes mains sur son torse nu, tentant de reprendre mes esprits.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça, murmurai-je sans le regarder.

Il me scruta longuement, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de lui dire, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre. J'osai plonger mon regard dans le sien. Je n'y vis que de la peine, du désir et de l'hésitation. Il s'écarta soudainement de moi, et fuit vers sa chambre, fermant précieusement la porte cette fois-ci. Je restais ébahie, subjuguée et totalement désorientée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je me retournai vers le miroir, la douleur trahissait mon corps. J'étais déçue, parce qu'au fond j'aurais voulu aller plus loin, mais la raison m'avait soufflée le contraire. Il ne faut jamais écouter son cœur car il trahit tout l'être qui fait de toi ce que tu es, il te fait devenir déraisonnable, et te glisse lentement vers la folie, la paranoïa, la dépendance aux choses... Je ne voulais pas m'attacher aux gens, je ne voulais pas ressentir ce besoin de l'autre, je n'aimais pas être dépendante, signifiant pour moi une source de faiblesse. Et je savais pertinemment que je m'accrochais à lui, que je commençais à glisser du mauvais coté de la balance, alors que lui n'était qu'un joueur. Je n'en sortirais pas indemne. Je me séchai rapidement et m'habillai avant de rejoindre les autres sur la plage. Il y avait quelques personnes que je ne connaissais pas, et bien sur je n'aimais pas çà non plus. Ne pas me sentir à ma place dans un univers qui ne me convenait pas, ne pas être à l'aise, et surtout me sentir en retrait par rapport aux autres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, on t'attendait, me gronda Alice.

Je regardai autour de moi et aperçu Edward qui me fixait. Il ne souriait plus, il ne parlait pas non plus, il ne réagissait simplement pas. Il me fixait vide. Je détournai le regard de lui pour répondre à Alice.

- J'ai pas vu le temps passer sous la douche, et puis ma mère a appelé comme tu peux t'en douter, elle m'a soulée pendant trois heures...

- Ok, là c'est bon je comprends, rigola-t-elle.

Puis elle me tira par le bras et me conduit face à ses amis dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

- Alors les gars, voici Bella Swan, jeune fille de 18 ans et quelques mois, qui habite dans la contrée d'Arcata, dit-elle.

- Ok, je sais me présenter, dis-je en riant.

- Alors voilà Demetri, Jane et Paul.

Je leur adressai un sourire timide.

Pendant la soirée autour de feu, je restais la plupart de mon temps avec Jane et Demetri. Ils étaient vraiment agréables et m'avaient mis tout de suite à l'aise. De plus, ils m'apprirent que tout deux étudieraient dans ma fac l'an prochain, enfin comme chaque année depuis deux ans, puisqu'ils avaient vingt ans. Nous discutâmes longuement ensemble, parfois interrompus par Alice qui commençait à être complètement bourrée, ainsi qu'Emmet et bien sur Edward. Edward resta muet, il me jetait parfois des coups d'œil, et nos regards se croisaient de temps à autre, déclenchant un bouillonnement dans mon corps. Il avait descendu une bouteille d'alcool à lui tout seul, alors que je n'en étais qu'à mon premier verre. Jane et Demetri étaient aussi très gais, gaieté due à leur alcoolisme passager.

J'appris également que Jane et Demetri étaient très bons amis avec Edward, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Un moment, je me suis retrouvée en la seule compagnie de Demetri. Je rigolai à ses blagues stupides, et à ses ragots de lycée et de fac. La nuit avait prit ses droits sur le jour, et l'on ne distinguait que les lueurs du feu. Nous étions aussi un peu plus loin les uns des autres. Je remarquai Edward derrière Demetri, avec Jane. Ils discutaient aussi, puis je le vis se rapprocher d'elle lentement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jane lui sauta littéralement dessus et Edward paraissait engloutir sa langue. Une nausée me prit.

- Y'a des chambres pour ça les gars! dit Emmet, complètement à coté de la plaque.

- Hé, c'est ma partie de la plage, je fais ce que je veux, répondit Edward tout en continuant d'embrasser Jane à pleine bouche.

- Ils font ça souvent? demandai-je à Demetri, curieuse.

- Oui, surtout quand ils sont bourrés... En soirée, ils finissent souvent ensemble.

Exaspérée, je me levai.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais m'allonger un peu, dis-je à Demetri.

- D'accord, tu veux que je vienne, t'as besoin d'un truc, s'enquit-t-il.

- Non non, çà va, restes avec les autres, je supporte mal l'alcool c'est tout.

Et je partis en direction de la villa. J'étais blessée, déçue, et totalement perdue. Je me sentais sale. Et comme je l'avais prédit, il s'était bien foutu de ma gueule, à croire que j'avais la tête de l'emploi. Je le détestais! Il avait profité et joué de moi. Je n'étais rien de plus à ses yeux qu'une simple proie. En rentrant, quelqu 'un me héla, mais je n'y répondis pas, je voulais être seule. Sans connaitre mon interlocuteur, je courrai presque dans ma chambre. Je fermai les volets à une vitesse folle pour ne pas les apercevoir à nouveau et me jetai sur le lit. Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules.

Quelques heures plus tard, des bruits sourds dans la pièce voisine, vinrent à mes oreilles. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air et pas de façon très discrète. J'étais sure qu'Edward s'amusait de çà, je l'avais repoussé, et il se vengeait. Il savait que j'allais avoir mal, il connaissait son pouvoir sur moi. Il s'exhibait volontairement. Je pris un coussin et le mis sur ma tête pour estomper les bruits de ma douleur, et sur cela je me rendormis.

Le lendemain fut dur, il était six heures quand Alice vînt me réveiller en fanfare. Ma porte s'ouvrit en grand.

- Bouges tes fesses! On part dans vingt minutes!

- Dégages Alice!

Et je lui lançai un coussin à la figure mais il atterrit au sol, car elle avait déjà refermée la porte.

Tout doucement, tout me revînt à l'esprit. Et une gène se répandit dans mes entrailles. Une envie de vomir également. J'étais déçue, mais non seulement par Edward car il avait joué avec moi, mais aussi pour m'avoir confirmé que tout les mecs étaient pareils. Je me levai, pris mon sac, évitai la salle de bain et allai directement dans le salon.

Il était sur mes talons. Je l'ignorai, ne me retournant pas. Je posai mes affaires au sol puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et pris un pain au chocolat. En faisant volte face, je tombai nez à nez avec lui. Il bloquait mon passage et je n'avais pas d'autres moyens de sortir.

- Tu pourrais t'écarter s'il te plait, dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Tu pourrais être d'une autre humeur s'il te plait, riposta-t-il en insistant sur les trois derniers mots.

- Mais je le suis voyons!

- Tu ne me demande pas comment s'est passé ma nuit? dit-il en souriant.

- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas et encore moins les conquêtes que tu te tapes, m'exaspérai-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie si tôt hier soir?

- Pour plus voir ta gueule, bon pousses toi maintenant.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard, dans le sien il y avait de la colère mais aussi de la frustration. Il s'écarta légèrement et je passai, croyant enfin être libérée de lui, je le sentis me retenir par le poignet.

- Tu vas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé?

Il était sérieux dans sa question et très sincèrement perdu. Sa voix tressaillit en prononçant ses mots. Un frisson parcouru ma peau. Que devais-je répondre? Oui? Non? Je ne savais pas ce dont j'avais envie, oublier était la meilleure solution, mais ce foutu sentiment inconnu s'évertuer à contredire la meilleure façon de réagir.

- Toi non? le questionnai-je à mon tour assez intriguée.

- Donc tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien produit, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends! Et c'est un mec qui s'est sauté une fille cette nuit qui dit çà! Je rêve.

Je m'écartai de lui. Il avait laissé la panique dans mon corps, les tressaillements dans mon cœur.

Nous installâmes toutes nos affaires dans le coffre, cette fois-ci Alice rentrerait avec nous, prétendant qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir un meurtre sur la conscience. Je m'endormis dès le début du trajet, et les rares moments où j'étais éveillée je retentai de m 'endormir. Je voulais oublier et surtout qu'il disparaisse. Dans le rétro je constatai ses œillades discrètes. La mâchoire serrée, les yeux emplis de colère, il me fixait de temps à autre. Il déposa Alice qui me dit à demain, et puis nous arrivâmes chez moi. La voiture de ma mère n'était pas dans l'allée , elle était donc encore au travail. Je descendis sans lui adresser la moindre parole, et ouvris le coffre pour prendre mon sac, et me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Bella, entendis-je.

Je déposai mon sac sur le perron et me retournai dans sa direction. Il était descendu du véhicule et se dirigeait vers moi.

- Quoi? demandai-je sèchement.

- Tu vas revoir Demetri?

Mais c'était quoi cette question...

- Cà ne te regarde en rien à ce que je sache.

- Tu vas le revoir ou pas? J'ai bien l'impression que tu avais une touche, me balança-t-il, ses mots remplis de haine.

- Et toi tu vas revoir Jane? Enfin je veux dire, tu vas recoucher avec Jane? Oui sans doute, car tu baises avec tout ce qui bouge, et même tes amis. Écoutes Edward, on a rien à se dire, je me fous de ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, et toi tu te fous de la mienne. Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain n'aurait jamais du se produire, mais c'est oublié. Pars la pensée libre et la queue moins serrée. Sers toi en à ta guise, je m'en contrefous, mais fiches moi la paix! J'ai sommeil, on a eu un long trajet. Salut.

Je me retournai pour ouvrir la porte, mais il fut plus rapide et me retourna violement contre celle-ci, puis il me souffla:

- Serais-tu jalouse? T'aurais préféré être à sa place? Ah non peut être aurais-tu du venir nous rejoindre; çà t'aurais permis d'accepter ton homosexualité, se moqua-t-il.

- Jalouse, moi? Et lesbienne? Il faudrait bien que l'on me paie cher pour passer une nuit avec toi, et oui je préférerais encore me taper une fille que ta sale gueule. Tu ne m'auras jamais alors casses toi.

Je rentrai et lui claquai la porte au nez. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'entendis le moteur de sa voiture. Je restai là, à regarder par la fenêtre, abasourdie par tout ce qu'il se produisait.

Ca devenait complètement dingue.

Marcel Jouhandeau a écrit:

« Aimer et haïr, ce n'est qu'éprouver avec passion l'être d'un être. »

* * *

**Une très grosse absence de ma part , mais avec mon travaille de saisonniere je n'ai plus le temps de rien et meme pas d'avoir une vie sociable , donc dès que j'ai un peu temps libre , je n'écris , de plus pas une seule review lors du dernier chapitre donc ça ne m'y a pas encouragé :)**

**j'espere cependant pour celles qui suivent l'histoire que se chapitre vous plaiera. je ne peux pas vous promettre de publier vite , je vais tenter de trouver un peu de temps pour la suite , mais il y en aura une :) mais au mois de septembre tout rentrra dans l'odre donc plus de temps a y consacrer**

**merci a toute cells qui me mettent en story favorit ou en alerte, vraiment merci**

**a bientot j'espere!**


	4. Chapitre 4 : De notre jeu dangeureux

**Chapitre poster et CORRIGÈ pour les rabajoies. bref , je ne posterais plus tant que le chapitre ne sera pas relu ou corrigé , car pour avoir des mandals dans la figures c'est pas la peine. donc tampis .**

**ensuite un petit plus ( que j'ai mis 6 h a faire ) , une bande d'annonce de Insaisissable! **

**http:/ ww****w. ****/watch?v=huykddP_fLg ( n'oubliez pas de tout coller)**

_Chapitre 4 : De notre jeu dangereux_.

Milan Kundera a dit : « On désire toujours, par dessus tout, l'inaccessible, avec avidité. »

Vendredi soir arriva, j'étais dans mon canapé et regardais un des ces programmes débiles de télé réalité. J'avais une excuse: je me faisais chier, enfin je voulais surtout oublier de penser à Edward... C'est alors que la sonnette retentit, ce qui me fit faire un sursaut, je n'attendais personne. Çà devait être Phil.

« -J'y vais, me cria ma mère.

- Ok.

En continuant de visionner mon super programme, j'entendis une voix qui m'était très familière... Alice.

- Alice? dis-je en la voyant entrer dans le salon, Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Merci de ton accueil, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Mais non t'es bête, je suis juste étonnée.

- Ben je voulais qu'on aille faire un tour ce soir, comme demain on a pas cours et que je vois que tu as l'air de t'éclater devant ta télé, je me suis dit: sortons!

- Et où?

- Ben au

La semaine qui suivit le fameux week-end en Californie, qui bien sur pour moi n'avait été qu'une catastrophe, passa très lentement. Les cours avaient repris, je trainais avec Alice qui ne faisait que me bassiner avec ce «super» week-end et le fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Edward et moi ne nous entendions pas. Savait-elle que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré? Un allumeur qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge? Que ce connard d'égoïste arrogant envahissait quelques uns de mes rêves peu catholique? Inutile de lui expliquer tout ça. Je m'en voulais assez de réagir à ce point. Durant toute la semaine, je ne l'avais pas revu, je n'avais pas entendu son ténor, je n'avais pas senti son odeur, je n'avais pas touché sa peau... Ce week-end avait tout changé. Mais dans un sens que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Il m'avait vraiment troublée, et il hantait désormais chacune de mes pensées, çà devenait du grand n'importe quoi. Mais les jours s'écoulèrent, lassants.

Gallagher's Irish Pub, à moins que tu veuilles te taper Arcata Brew.Jean Simard a dit: Nous passons notre vie à désirer, à désirer surtout ce qui nous fuit et qui ne nous paraît désirable que pour cet

- Très drôle Alice, fis-je d'une moue mécontente.

Arcata Brew était le bar d'Arcatar, où bien sur tout les pecnos du coin se ramenaient.

- Donc bouge tes fesses girl!

- Attends y'aura qui? m'inquiétai-je soudain.

- Si tu veux savoir s'il y aura Edward, non il ne sera pas là.

- Ok, mais ca ne me rassure pas pour autant.

- Je sais!»

Et elle éclata de rire. Je me traînai jusqu'à ma chambre et enfilai à toute vitesse un jean délavé et un tee-shirt de Queens, puis une chemise à carreaux bleus qui me descendait sur les hanches. Décontractée quoi! Sans oublier les converses et les Raybans. Style oblige!

Alice et moi partions dans son van hippie en direction d'Eureka . Il ne faisait pas encore nuit, bien que le jour commençait à se confondre avec la nuit. Les couleurs du ciel étaient magnifiques et je me perdis dans leur contemplation. A l'entrée de la ville, j'aperçus le panneau indiquant «résidence Cutten»: le quartier d'Edward. Je grimaçai, et un frisson me parcourut. D'angoisse? Sans doute, je le haïssais plus que tout, bien qu'une partie de moi était irrémédiablement attirée par son coté «salop». Le masochisme, oui je crois que c'était ça. Ces sentiments contradictoires. Il me troublait, me déstabilisait, et jouait de ça. Je n'appréciais pas du tout ce manège. Mais rien que pour cela, je me fis la promesse intérieure qu'il ne m'aurait jamais, je ne céderais jamais.

Après un petit quart d'heure, nous arrivâmes à destination. Alice se garait sur le parking du pub, tandis que je ramassais ma veste et mon sac Chevignon.

« - Tu es bizarre, déclara Alice tout à coup.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu es silencieuse, un peu trop silencieuse en fait.

- Non je suis tout simplement fatiguée, dis-je assurée même si derrière cela se cachait un peu de morosité, morosité qu'Alice avait le secret pour déceler.

- Ouais », dit-elle en grimaçant, puis elle sortit du van.

Il faisait sombre à présent, et le ciel s'était couvert. Il allait surement pleuvoir, dommage je n'avais pas pris de parapluie. Alice et moi nous dirigions vers le pub, et allions nous asseoir au comptoir comme à notre habitude.

« - Des nouvelles de Jasper? demandai-je spontanément.

- Égal à lui-même tu sais, soupira-t-elle.»

Elle baissa les yeux, puis se ressaisit. Je savais qu'elle en souffrait, car oui elle l'aimait mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait, par fierté ou par peur d'admettre qu'elle s'attachait au gens parfois. Je ne sais pas, cela dit elle lui accordait tout de même de l'importance, et bien trop à son gout. Jasper était l'unique d'Alice, le genre de grand amour qui finit toujours mal, l'homme dont on tombe amoureuse alors qu'il n'est pas fait pour soi, alors qu'il est néfaste à notre vie. Il l'aimait, j'en était certaine, bien qu'il avait des façons étranges de le prouver. Mais il était comme elle, un vagabond sans attache, sans prison, indépendant et surtout fier et lâche. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'ils se blessaient constamment, par l'indifférence de l'autre, par les conquêtes d'un soir, par la méchanceté des mots et des gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre, juste pour cacher sous cette carapace, un amour qui dépassait l'absolu. Mais comme me disait Alice «nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, çà signerait notre fin», et je comprenais ca. Mais ca faisait maintenant cinq ans, cinq ans qu'elle souffrait dans l'ombre, cinq ans qu'elle s'efforçait d'écorcher les autres par vengeance, cinq longues années qu'elle essayait d'oublier. L'oubli n'existe pas, c'est un mot créé par l'homme pour prétendre à l'amnésie des choses qu'il ne veut plus connaitre. Alice se mentait constamment à elle-même, et elle restait bloquer sur Jasper à cause de cela.

«- Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il ne sera plus aussi lâche, crachai-je d'énervement, je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi.

- Jamais, murmura-t-elle.»

Pendant près d'une heure nous débâtions sur les amours tragiques et l'importance de ces souffrance qui nous persécutaient. Nous avions fréquemment ce genre de discutions, car nous cherchions constamment les réponses. Des réponses que nous n'aurions jamais. Je me sentais quand bien même rassurée, il n'y avait point que moi qui me sentais déstabilisée dans ce monde, bien que je n'ai jamais connu l'amour, je veux dire l'amour absolu, celui qui te fait mal aux tripes rien que d'aimer, rien que d'y penser, et je me demandais si ca m'arriverais un jour. Je n'étais pas le genre de fille à déclencher la fascination chez les autres, on me prenait pour la bonne copie de service et la roue de secours en cas d'échec avec une autre. La passion, çà je ne connaitrais jamais. J'en étais persuadée et j'en souffrais, car c'est cet espoir de la ressentir un jour qui me donnait envie d'avancer. Mais je ne la trouverais jamais hélas.

«- Dis pas de bêtises, çà t'arriveras un jour. Personne ne peut prédire l'avenir, personne ne peut dire jamais, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer Bella!

- Je ne suis pas toi Alice, je n'ai pas ta capacité à hypnotiser les gens et à les rende dépendants de moi, souris-je vaincu…

- N'importe quoi, pesta-t-elle.

- Penses ce que tu veux, mais moi je dis ce que je constate! »

Soudain son portable vibra, ce qui ne laisser rien présager de bon. Involontairement mon cœur eu un sursaut, serait-ce lui?

- Attends y'a Emmet qui m'envoie un texto, il vient nous faire un peu chier, dit-elle en souriant.

Je me sentis dénudée de toute émotion, j'étais déçue je crois, c'était çà le mot. Mais aurais-je vraiment voulu qu'il vienne? Aurais-je vraiment voulu ça encore? Puis elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Par contre Edward est avec lui, donc, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant, soit gentille d'accord, j'en ai marre que vous vous bâtiez constamment, çà m'épuise…»

Elle continuait de blablater, mais je n'écoutais plus. Edward allait venir, cet espèce d'énergumène allait venir encore m'emmerder. Malheureusement j'aimais ça.

Nous échangeâmes encore quelques mots avant que les deux zouzous se ramènent, mais je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer réellement sur la conversation. Un nœud se forma dans mon estomac, et une soudaine envie de vomir me prit.

« -Je reviens, je me sens pas bien, lançai-je à Alice alors que je quittai précipitamment le comptoir pour me diriger vers les toilettes.

J'arrivai en courant vers la première porte et y rendis tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la journée. Cela me prenait de temps à autre, je ne savais pourquoi, mais cela arrivait quand je mangeais trop ou bien que j'avais un stress trop important. Je m'agrippai au rebord des toilettes, toussai un peu, puis me relevai. Je pris du papier pour m'essuyer le contour de la bouche. J'avais les yeux explosés, les larmes avaient coulé sur mes joues, glissant le peu de maquillage que j'avais mis sur mes joues. Je faisais peur à voir. Je me portai jusqu'au lavabo, me rinçai la bouche puis essayai d'arranger au mieux mon maquillage. Quelques minutes après, je ressortis des toilettes et retournai en direction de la table où nous étions installés. En levant les yeux, j'aperçus deux silhouettes de plus assises près d'Alice. Je croisai le regard d'Edward empli d'un sourire moqueur et sadique qui étirait les traits parfaits de son visage clair. Je m'arrêtai, le cœur en ébullition, les mains tremblantes, le corps angoissé. Nous nous fixâmes quelques secondes. Alice et Emmet semblaient ne pas m'avoir aperçue. Lui, continuait de me fixer étrangement et toujours ce sourire pour foutue compagnie. Je m'approchai par petits pas, l'estomac encore en vrac. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout vomir sur lui ou les autres.

«- Haaa gamine, ca va mieux?

- Oui tu vas mieux? s'inquiéta Alice qui m'avait enfin remarquée.

- Oui oui ca va, soufflai-je.

- T'as pris un chewing-gum? me demanda ce con.

Je le regardai surprise, ne comprenant pas sa question.

- J'ai pas envie que tu m'asphyxies avec ton haleine de vomi.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, m'exclamai-je.

- Oh oh, on se calme! Temps mort! s'énerva Alice.

Je regardai Edward et lui souris sadiquement à mon tour. Il voulait jouer, on allait jouer.

- Bon tu t'ai tapé qui cette semaine: une romaine? une anglaise? une étudiante? Ah non, une amie? Ou peut être mieux une pute? lui demandai-je innocemment en rigolant.

- C'est une proposition? sourit-il.

- Ne me considérant point comme une pute, non ca n'en est pas une, et quand bien même ca n'en sera jamais une.

- T'es sure? J'aurais pourtant cru dans la salle de bain l'autre jour… insinua-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard de réprimande. Si Alice l'apprenait, elle me tuerait, et les blagues d'Emmet me poursuivraient toute ma vie.

- Attends de quoi tu parles? s'empressa de demander Emmet.

- Oui on voudrait bien savoir n'est-ce pas! cracha Alice.

- Mais rien, il m'a surpris dans la salle de bain, c'est tout, éludai-je. Edward n'apparente pas ce chemin, le menaçai-je à voix basse, lui pinçant le genou.

Il essaya de se dégager de ma main discrètement et se râpa contre le rebord de la table.

- Il t'a surpris à poil? Et bien Bella, je ne pensais pas ca de toi, surtout que tu laisses Ed te mater... s'enquit Emmet.

- Edward m'a surpris en serviette plutôt courte, voila tout. Changeons de sujet, très mauvais souvenir pour moi... pestai-je.

- Tu n'avais pas pourtant l'air déçue sur le rebord du lavabo, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille secrètement.

Je sentis son souffle caressait ma peau, j'en frissonnait. Je me rappelait de ses lèvres sur ma peau, de la chaleur qui avait envahie mon corps, du désir qui m'avait parcouru. Je fermai les yeux un instant pour chasser ces images de mon esprit.

- C'est pour ca que je t'ai prié de sortir par la suite bien sur, lui répondis-je à mon tour, tandis qu'Emmet et Alice discutaient dans leur coin. T'as pas trop était blessé dans ta fierté au fait, ton ego en a pas prit un coup. Mais t'inquiètes, tu t'ai bien rattrapé avec Jane. Pas de soucis à te faire. Mais moi, tu ne m'auras jamais, me moquai-je.

Je m'écartai de lui, lui souriant malicieusement. Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine assurance, mais je m'exaltais d'être ainsi. Je savais que çà le déstabilisait car il me fixait sans rien dire, se remémorant sans doute le moment où il s'était barré silencieusement, me plantant là dans cette salle de bain. Il ne dit pas un mot et je repris ma conversation avec les autres, l'ignorant éperdument.

« - Bon je vous laisse quelques instants, je vais en griller une, déclarai-je un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Je croyais que tu ne fumais pas ? s'étonna Alice.

- Juste quand je suis … énervée.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je regardais Edward, qui me regardait également, cependant son regard était vide. Comme s'il ne me voyait pas, il ne réagissait même pas. Je les laissai là tout les trois et sortis sous une pluie battante. Je m'abritai sous le porche avant du pub, près du videur qui se faufila à l'intérieur quand la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Je sortis une cigarette de ma poche arrière. Je me sentais bizarre, stressée, énervée, angoissée mais en même temps un peu frivole et heureuse. Des sentiments contradictoires qui envahissaient mon corps, et le seul moyen d'apaiser tout ça était une clope. Je cherchai mon briquet dans chacune de mes poches, et m'énervai en ne le trouvant pas. Je repartais en direction du pub pour emprunter celui d'Emmet quand je percutai violement quelque un et basculai en arrière.

- Toujours aussi adroite, ricana une voix que je reconnus trop bien.

- Toujours dans mes pattes pour quelqu'un qui ne m'apprécie pas, l'accusai-je en me relevant pas très gracieusement alors qu'il me tendait sa main que bien entendu je ne pris pas.

- Tu cherchais ça? éluda-t-il en me montrant le briquet fugueur ou kidnappé.

-Tu me la pris?

- J'ai pas besoin de tes briquets à deux balles Bella.

Je lui arrachai des mains avec un regard noir. Il me rabaissait sans cesse et ca me touchais plus que ca n'aurais du. J'allumai ma clope, inspirant la fumée qui détruisait ma vie un peu plus vite, et l'expirai avec soulagement en savourant l'arôme de la mort en fermant les yeux, sentant le pluie glacée sur mon visage, ignorant totalement la présence d'Edward à mes cotés. En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, je le surpris à me dévisager. Il était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte, fumant sa clope. Il ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas, il se contentait de fume en me dévisageant, et ça me gênait. Je détournai derechef les yeux et regardai dans le vide droit devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? l'attaquai-je.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage à ma question. Je n'aimais pas ça, vraiment pas ça. Il jeta sa cigarette à terre, et l'écrasa avec son pied. Il se remit de droit et s'approcha de moi. Trop près de moi, alors que je continuais de fixer un point dans le vide pour ne pas retrouver ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Je tremblais à son approche. Il déplaça mes cheveux et les coinça derrière mon oreille. Son toucher m'électrisa mais je tentai de garder un comportement normal, ou plutôt de ne pas montrer ma déstabilisation. Puis il approcha son visage du mien, plus précisément sa bouche qui était étirée en un sourire, et me murmura doucement à l'oreille:

- toi ».

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre ni même d'agir, qu'il fit volte face et s'engouffra dans le pub.

Je restais là stoïque, face à la pluie, finissant ma clope.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et je rentrai rejoindre les autres. Je croisais le regard d'Edward, arrogant et sur de lui. Je lui souris sévèrement et repris mon visage de marbre.

« - T'en a mis du temps dis donc pour finir ta clope! me balança Alice.

- j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, c'est assez toxique ici, déclarai-je, lançant une œillade à Monsieur l'arrogant.

- T'aurais peut être du y rester, dit-il enjôleur.

- Ed, le menaça Alice.

- Ça va , ça va, toutes mes excuses.»

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques heures de plus à discuter de choses et d'autres. Je surprenais les regards d'Edward sur moi parfois et feignais l'indifférence, bien qu'à chaque fois mon cœur battait plus vite. Puis dans la soirée, il se leva et se rendit aux toilettes. J'en profitai pour respirer un peu, respirer vraiment.

« - T'es sure que ça va Bella? T'es toute pale, s'inquiéta Emmet.

- Ouais ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée et j'ai froid, fis-je avec un moue.

- Je connais un bon moyen d'être réchauffé, s'enquit la voix d'Edward que je n'avais pas entendu revenir.

Il était derrière moi et m'avait soufflé ces quelques mots avant de se réinstaller à sa place, et bien sur de profiter de l'occasion pour rapprocher le tabouret du mien. Mais quel con! Il s'amusait vraiment et s'exaltait aussi. Je n'imaginais pas ce que de pauvres filles avaient du subir par sa faute. Mais je n'étais pas comme elles, il avait beau avoir une belle gueule, un style adéquate et un corps d'athlète, rien que par respect pour moi je ne me laisserais jamais aller à lui. Et puis à quoi ca mènerais, il me baiserait et me larguerait par la suite pour s'en vanter partout «j'ai dépucelé Bella Swan!». Non merci.

Soudain je sentis sa main glisser sur ma cuisse, et remonter dangereusement entre mes jambes. Tout en discutant avec les autres, j'arrêtais son geste et lui lançai un regard de réprimande. J'avais gardé ma main sur la sienne sans m'en rendre compte, et la dégageai à toute vitesse. Il rigola discrètement et reprit sa place.

«- Gardes tes mains dans tes poches, sinon c'est la mienne que tu recevras sur la gueule, le menaçai-je plus tard alors que Alice et Emmet rigolaient.

- Résistes moi, j'adore ça, me souffla-t-il toujours avec ce sourire à lui donner des baffes. J'étais très tentée de lui en foutre une ici devant tout le monde, mais ça aurait éveillé les soupçons.

Nous partîmes aux alentours des deux heures, au moment où le bar fermait. La pluie avait cessé mais l'air était encore humide. Je frissonnais. Nous nous fîmes tous la bise, et au moment où Edward s'approcha de mot, il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, exprès bien évidement.

«- A bientôt Bella, déclara-t-il en reculant.

- A jamais, lançai-je amère.

- Je vais trop te manquer, ricana-t-il.

- Ça j'en doute.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la mienne discrètement. Puis en passant près de moi pour rejoindre sa voiture me murmura dans la volée:

«- Ton corps te trahit.

Je le regardais étonnée mais il partait déjà.

- bon tu te bouges, j'ai froid Bella, me lança Alice.

- Ça va j'arrive.»

Le trajet du retour se fit sans un mot. Éberluée par les propos d'Edward qui me tordaient l'estomac. Il prétendait me vouloir. Mais je savais que c'était uniquement parce que justement il ne le pouvait pas. L'attirance qui émanait de nous l'un envers l'autre était assez frustrante. Nous nous testions sans cesse à présent, mais ce soir il avait déclaré le début du jeu. Le début de ce que je savais qui allait tourner dans le sens contraire de ce que nous voulions, et que quelque part l'un de nous y laisserait sa peau. Je pariais plus sur moi, naïve et encore enfantine, j'allais m'attacher à lui, ou plutôt à l'effet qu'il me ferait. C'était comme une évidence. Plus il jouait, plus j'aimais ca, plus il m'attirait. Mais qui de nous deux perdrait le plus? Là était la vraie question.

Il y a une façon de devenir dépendant de la dépendance elle-même. Une seule façon d'être obsédée par elle. Ne pas assouvir le désir. Un corps brulant dans une entité défaite. J'étais cela. J'y pensais constamment, obstruant par la même occasion le peu de vie que j'avais. Tout autour me semblait futile, il n'y avait que cela qui comptait, que lui et cette emprise sur moi. Cela n'avait rien d'amoureux, ni de sentimental, je le voulais simplement. Physiquement. Le masochisme s'installait de plus en plus dans mon corps et j'y prenais goût jusqu'à devenir un mœurs. Un mois et demi de silence. Un mois et demi que je ne l'avais pas vu, pas eu de nouvelles, à part d'Alice qui me contait chaque fois ses exploits au sujet du nombre de filles à qui encore il faisait tourner la tête. Oui c'était un mec à filles. Mais je le désirais un peu plus chaque heure. Plus je le voulais, plus j'étais frustrée, plus j'avais mal, et plus j'aimais ça. Je savais qu'il me serait impossible d'accéder à lui, ou plutôt d'en contrôler l'enjeu, de menait le jeu. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir, et je deviendrais la bouffonne, lui le roi. Et je n'accepterais jamais qu'il gagne, qu'il réussisse à obtenir de moi la soumission.

Sur un banc du lycée, j'attendais Alice qui finissait les maths. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, l'examen final de maths. Mai était passé à une vitesse folle, et le mois de juin nous avait pris d'assaut, courant toujours plus vite vers le bac. Je regardais autour de moi apercevant des gens que je ne connaissais même pas. Juste des visages familiers qui avaient fait ma vie pendant quatre ans. Des terminales comme moi, qui riaient, s'exaltaient de la lumière du soleil et de la chaleur qui tiraillait notre peau. Les cours terminés, il ne nous restait que le bac et c'était bien sur dans toutes les discutions. Je les regardais débattre de la note finale et de l'avenir propre qu'ils se projetaient. Un médecin, un physicien et l'autre vétérinaire. Mais seraient-ils vraiment ainsi? Le destin nous mènerait-t-il là où nous le voulions. Et moi que serais-je devenu dans dix ans, dans cinq ans ou même dans une seule année. Qui serais-je? Je me demandais si tout cela allait me manquer; si l'imbécilité des jours, les habitudes contraignantes, les amis désinvoltes, si toute la structure de ma vie actuelle me manquerait vraiment et si quelque chose de meilleur m'attendait après. Je les regardais s'éloigner, pour la dernière fois sans doute, car le dernier jour était arrivé, et nous serions «libre» comme le déclarait Alice la future italienne. J'étais assez effrayée de cela, dire adieu à cette vie, dire adieu à ce qui m'ancrait dans le réel aujourd'hui.

«- Alors, t'as réussi? s'enquit Alice.

- Aucune idée, nous verrons bien.

- Je suis sure qu'on l'aura, c'est obligé, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité.

- Moi non plus, soupirai-je, angoissée, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le lac.

Je rentrai aux alentours de 18h, ma mère comme à son habitude avait disparu pour la nuit, et je me retrouvais encore une fois seule. Je montai dans ma chambre pour décompresser et arrêter de penser à mon avenir, à Alice, à ma mère, ou bien encore à Edward. Surtout ne pas penser à Edward. Je grattai ma guitare quelques minutes, une mélodie peu connue qui me portais loin d'ici. Un éclair me fit sursauter sur mon lit. Il allait pleuvoir cette nuit et pas qu'un peu. J'abandonnai ma guitare pour me doucher, fallait bien quand même, et j'enfilai un short en jean et un haut blanc un peu grand qui tombait sur une de mes épaules. Les cheveux encore mouillés, je descendis en bas pour grignoter un truc. En allumant la télé, j'entendis les informations qui annonçaient une tempête de vent et de pluie, il était recommandé de rester chez soi. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors: effectivement il pleuvait à torrent et le vent se déchaînait dans les arbres. J'eus froid dans le dos. Une demi-heure après j'allai à la cuisine. A la seconde où je tendais la main vers un paquet de jambon, la sonnette retentit et me fit sursauter et lâcher le jambon qui s'étala par terre. Je le ramassai précautionneusement et entreprit de le mettre sur la table. La sonnette retentit à nouveau et je commençai à m'exaspérer.

«- J'arrive! criai-je.

J'étais de sacré mauvais poil. Pourquoi? Pas la moindre idée. Bipolarité de mon être sans doute. Je me dirigeai vers cette foutue porte et y aperçus une grande ombre tapie dans le noir. Je plissai les yeux pour reconnaitre cette silhouette, mais en vain, je me contentai donc d'ouvrir. Je faillis m'égosiller quand je le vis.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là? m'écriai-je.

Je déglutis difficilement; après un mois d'absence voila qu'il surgissait chez moi. Mon cœur accéléra sa course et un flot d'adrénaline parcouru mes veines, et la chaleur s'empara soudainement de mon corps.

- Moi non plus je ne suis pas content d'être là, mais j'ai crevé à quelques mètres de chez toi en allant voir Alice, et il fait très froid, le portable marche pas, plus de réseau, donc tu étais mon unique espoir, fit-il simplement.

- Non mais attends, ça fait un mois et demi que je t'ai pas vu, enfin je crois, tu m'emmerdes constamment dès qu'on vient à se rencontrer, alors tu crois que je vais te laisser entrer, l'assignai-je.

- Bella, s'il te plait, articula-t-il, il gèle, tu vas quand même pas me laisser crever dehors par mépris non?

- Et pourquoi pas? me moquai-je, songeant sérieusement à le laisser à la porte.

- Je t'embêterais plus, enfin pas ce soir, promit-il presque solennellement avec des yeux de chien battu.

- T'as pas intérêt à me faire chier, et surtout tu m'en dois une.

- Oui oui, éluda-t-il très fier de lui. »

Je m'écartai pour le laisser passer. Son odeur me frappa net et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite encore. Je le détaillai pendant qu'il se débarrassait de sa veste. Il était trempé, les cheveux collés au visage. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau, et il portait un tee-shirt blanc devenu transparent avec la pluie. Il se retourna vers moi et sourit en m'ayant surpris dans ma contemplation.

Je réalisai soudain la situation. Lui et moi dans la même maison, sans ma mère, avec PERSONNE d'autre que nous. Là ca devenait dangereux. En passant devant lui pour retourner à la cuisine je lui dis:

« - Je te préviens tu dors dans le salon.

- Fais attention je pourrais venir te réchauffer dans ton lit pendant ton sommeil, ricana-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard, car je savais qu'au fond il ne plaisantait pas, la menace était réelle.

- Edward, le menaçai-je.

- C'est plus fort que moi, ta répartie me plait trop. Mais je me tiendrais à carreau car tu as eu l'amabilité d'accueillir chez toi un ami d'Alice que tu ne peux pas encadrer.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça , soufflai-je à voix basse ..

- Comment?

- Rien.»

Il fronça les sourcil et me fixa un instant, puis il partit en direction du salon.

Je découpai les tomates fraîches du jardin que j'avais ramassé la veille pour me faire une salade. Edward avait déjà mangé, bien que je soupçonne qu'il avait peur que je l'empoisonne s'il affirmait le contraire. Il était dans le salon en train de mater la télé, tant mieux je ne l'avais pas dans les pattes. Je lui avais préparé le canapé, car il était hors de question qu'il dorme à l'étage. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé bien qu'il est insinué qu'il puisse me rendre visite durant la nuit. « Fermes bien ta porte à clef», m'avait-il balancé en ricanant. Je pensais à ma mère, elle n'était pas là, et je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne sache jamais rien de cette situation, car un garçon seule avec moi dans une maison seule signifiait pour elle sexe. Bon on va dire que cette option m'avait frôlé l'esprit .

«- Tu sais que tu es assez sexy Swan dans ce petit short, et ce haut qui dénude ta douce peau crème, me susurrât-il en traçant de ses doigts de fée la courbe de mon coup jusqu'à la couture de mon haut. Je sursautai, ne l'ayant pas entendu entré, perdue comme je l'étais dans mes pensées. Mais son toucher m'électrisa et je sentais déjà les effluves de sa douceur dans ma culotte.

- Non mais t'es malade, refais plus jamais ça tu m'as fait peur! le menaçai-je pour couper court à mes hormones.

- Et je peux te faire tant de choses, continua-t-il.

- Edward arrête ça, grondai-je tentant de l'écarter pour ne pas céder.

- Ne dis pas que tu en as pas envie, je ne te croirais pas .

Puis il nicha son nez dans mon cou et inspira fortement. Je ne le voyais pas mais je pouvais sentir son sourire de vainqueur contre ma nuque. Je tremblai et lâchai le souper sur la table . Il resserra ma taille de ses mains agiles et m'emprisonna contre celles-ci. Il remonta délicatement mon haut et descendit ses paumes contre le bas de ma taille titillant l'ourlet de mon short. Je basculai la tête en arrière ce qui le fit accéder plus facilement à ma mâchoire qu'il parsemait de petits baisers. Je m'agrippai à la table pour ne pas tomber. La tête me tournait, les sens en ébullition je ne contrôlais plus rien, je ne répondais plus de moi. Puis soudainement, il me tira violemment et me retourna, me mettant face à lui. Il me fit monter sur le plan de travail, poussant l'assiette de tomates. Il attrapa mes jambes et les tira vers lui, me collant à son bassin, créant une friction entre nous. Je soufflai d'aise. Puis il se pencha doucement vers moi à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir son haleine délicieuse sur le bout de ma langue. Je laissai échapper un mince gémissement de frustration. Puis soudain, il me fixa sans dire un seul mot, je repris mon souffle le cœur battant à mesure irrégulière. Sur son visage je ne décelais plus la moindre moquerie, ni la moindre victoire. Il semblait douter même, se demandant s'il fallait ou pas. Si c'était mal ou pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et çà m'effrayait soudain. Commençait-il à y accorder de l'importance? Ce que je ne voulais surtout pas. Commençait-il à penser a moi? Non il ne fallait pas, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu, un simple jeu, et lui commençait à douter. Ce jeu l'animait autant que moi et je le savais, telle une drogue pour ma part. Une tentation interdite qui attrayait nos sens. Jamais de ma pauvre vie je n'avais ressenti un truc pareil, un tel désir, une telle attirance pour l'interdit. Je savais que c'était mal, mais à ce moment précis je m'en contrefichais. Je le voulais, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça nous était interdit. Parce qu'il me contrôlait, me confortait, me tenait tête. Dieu que j'aimais cela. Cette pseudo relation aurait pu se confondre à ça: «Je te fuis, tu me suis. Je te suis, tu me fuis». Il n'était pas censé y accorder de l'importance, ou bien juger de ce qui était bien ou ce qui ne l'était pas . Il était le genre de mec à multiplier les conquêtes, et je n'étais qu'un trophée de plus dans son tableau de chasse. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais. Alors serait-ce vraiment cela? Il commençait à y voir quelque chose e plus? Pourquoi cette option me semblait-elle si désagréable? Parce que je commençais moi aussi à y accorder de l'importance?

Je devais rêver, il ne doutait de rien. Non ... enfin je l'espérais. Puis sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, il me relâcha, et je faillis m'étaler au sol déstabilisée par la situation. Il s'écarta loin de moi, trop loin pour que je ne l'atteigne. Je le fixai éberluée et pleine d'incompréhension.

«- Je suis... Je... J'y vais, lâcha t-il brusquement sans me lancer le moindre regard. Puis il s'évapora de la pièce et j'entendis la porte claquer. Je restais là sur la table, choquée, fixant le mur d'en face. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? Non mieux: qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de jouer ainsi?

Jean Simard a dit: Nous passons notre vie à désirer, à désirer surtout ce qui nous fuit et qui ne nous paraît désirable que pour cette seule raison.

* * *

**A je ne sais quand . mais a un jour c'est certain , en espérant que vous avez aprécié le chapitre quand même . donnez moi vos impressions sur le chapitre et sur la bande d'annonce :p. bisous a tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5 Hell

**Bonsoir a toutes. Je m'excuse tout d'abord de ce chapitre posté si longuement après le précédant. Mais franchement l'envi n'y était pas , et je ne vous mentirez pas. Cependant , j'ai réussi à le finir et donc a vous le postez et le 6 eme est en route. Alors bonne lecture. Ca bouge enfin. :D**

**Chapitre 5 : Lorsque nous cessons de combattre.**

« Tu reviendras

Tu dis que tu te sens perdue, puis-je t'aider à te retrouver ?

Quand tu reviendras

Parfois nous sommes tous aveugles

Tu reviendras »

_Freud a écrit : « L'homme a un instinct sadique, et la femme un instinct masochiste, lesquels sont inconscients, donc incontrôlables. _»

Le changement. Quelques uns s'en réjouissent, d'autres le craignent. Il apporte avec lui la promesse d'un avenir, ou bien la destruction d'un passé. Tout dépend du point de vue d'où l'on se place. Moi je suis de ces personnes qui haïssent le changement, qui ne l'accueillent jamais d'un bon œil, qui ne voit en lui que la destruction d'un présent de sécurité. Je suis une défaitiste, une pessimiste, j'ai vécu assez pour comprendre que le changement n'est guère souvent bon. Peut être qu'au fond je ne cherche à y voir que ce qu'il nous prend. Je ne regarde peut être pas assez ce qu'il engendre. Mais quand le changement signifie perdre ce que l'on a de plus précieux, voir son amie partir dans un avenir où nous n'avons guère de place, je ne vois pas où il peut être bon.

Les jours s'enchaînaient, et les infimes moments qu'il me restait avec Alice s'amenuisaient. Tout était taché de demain alors que nous n'étions qu'aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas revu Edward, pas un écho de la part d'Alice, comme si nous nous étions murés dans un silence. Mais je ne cessais de me demander: où était-il allé dans cette nuit de tempête? Qu'avait-il fait? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il parti comme çà, alors qu'il approchait de son but malsain? J'y pensais souvent, même trop souvent. Il apparaissait et disparaissait de ma vie comme le ferait le vent, dans un souffle fort et puissant, ne laissant aucune preuve de son passage. Peut être était-ce cela entre nous? Que du vent. C'était un joueur pervers, n'ayant pour but dans la vie que la réussite de sa propre personne, ce qui se résumait à un tableau de chasse bien fourni. Mais ne pouvait-il pas seulement passer son chemin pour une fois? Simplement me laisser tranquille moi, l'amie d'Alice? Celle dont il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas toucher, cette personne qu'il ne devait pas blesser. Alice me pardonnerait-elle un jour si je lui avouais? Verrait-elle en moi une coupable ou s'apercevrait-elle qu'il était le plus grand fautif? Mais n'étais-je pas autant coupable de ce qui se passait?

Deux jours. Dans 48 petites heures, Alice s'envolerait pour l'Italie. Le bac en poche, elle allait intégrer sa fac italienne qui lui proposait une pré-rentrée que je maudissais intérieurement. Heureusement, elle n'y resterait qu'une semaine, car les cours ne débutaient réellement que dans deux mois. Mais ça donnait déjà un avant-goût du grand départ, le grand changement. Et bien sur, pour fêter cela (ce que je ne voyais guère comme une célébration), elle m'avait gentiment invitée à une soirée entre « amis» qui se déroulerait dans la splendide baraque à un million de dollars d'Edward. Guitare, chamalows et piscine au rendez-vous. J'avoue, présenté comme ça, ça avait l'air sympa, mais en y réfléchissant bien, Edward était le truc de trop. Par amitié pour Alice, j'avais accepté, ou peut être par masochisme aussi, celui qui me poussait à me jeter dans la gueule de loup. Mais Alice m'avait bien stipulée que «c'est Edward qui m'a dit de t'inviter, je suis contente que vous vous entendiez mieux» . Blague! Et cela m'intriguais assez. De plus, il fallait que je règle mes comptes avec lui. Il fallait qu'on mette un point final à cette sottise.

La sonnette retentit alors que je finissais de me maquiller. J'attrapai mon sac au passage et descendis à toute vitesse. Ma mère était absente pour changer.

«- Salut Alice, dis-je en souriant, ravie de la voir.

- Salut Bella! Ben dis donc t'as fait un effort vestimentaire ce soir ou t'as eu un court-circuit? Dit-elle en riant.

- Non je deviens féminine, répondis-je avec sarcasme.

- Et bien ça te vas bien.

- Merci.»

Je portais une robe noire, légèrement décolletée. Elle descendait à mi-cuisse, l'élastique du bas donnant un air bouffant à la robe. De petits talons noirs pour agrémenter le tout. Un truc simple. Mais pour une fois j'avais eu envie de changer de style de vêtements. Juste pour une soirée, être une fille. Ou peut être la présence d'Edward n'y était pas totalement étrangère…

Alice faillit déchirer sa jupe bleue quand nous montâmes dans son van, ce qui l'a fit jurer. Nous mîmes dix petites minutes à nous rendre chez mon bourreau. L'angoisse formait une boule dans mon estomac me donnant la nausée, et je me demandais ce que je foutais là. En descendant de voiture, je regardais devant moi ébahie. Edward possédait une putain de baraque dans un des plus beaux quartiers de la ville. Elle était immense, et même si Alice me l'avait «mentionné» à l'occasion, j'étais tout de même impressionnée. C'était une grande villa blanche de style contemporain. Les fenêtres ne possédaient pas de volets, tout était neuf, on aurait dit une oeuvre d'architecte. Ce qui était normal après tout, Edward était riche, très riche.

Alice passa la porte comme si elle était chez elle, alors que j'osai à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre tellement mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi cette angoisse si fébrile? Je pressentais un événement, quelque chose allait arriver. Parfois ces pressentiments s'avèrent être vrais, et on préférerait alors ne les avoir jamais ressentis. Je me précipitais à grands pas vers ma perte. Le masochisme vous connaissez?

«- Allez viens, ils doivent être dans la véranda près de la piscine, s'époumona Alice. Oui elle adorait ce genre de soirée, celles où je me faisais toute petite, quittes à devenir une souris.

- Oui j'arrive, fis-je d'une petite voix.»

Je suivis Alice discrètement, détaillant tout ce que j'apercevais sur mon passage. Nous longeâmes un couloir pour arriver enfin à la véranda. Alice se précipita en courant avec une élégance que chaque fille aurait pu lui jalouser. Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu de la véranda, les autres ne m'ayant pas encore aperçus, je me planquai dans le noir en inspirant profondément avant de plonger dans l'enfer. Un souffle dans mon cou me fit sursauter.

«- Tu me cherchais? demanda-t-il de sa voix arrogante dans mon dos.

Je ne me retournai pas, pétrifiée, angoissée, et surtout mitraillée de frissons... de plaisir. Je ne répondis pas non plus, trop occupée à combattre l'envie de me retourner.

- Tu es très belle… murmura-t-il. Tu as perdu ta langue? continua-t-il tout en glissant un doigt sur ma nuque jusqu'à mon épaule, descendant dangereusement plus bas.

- Toi tu perds ton temps, crachai-je en retirant sa main de mon cou, ce qui eu quand bien même l'effet de m'électriser rien qu'au contact de ma peau avec la sienne. Je me retournai enfin, et le fixai sûre de moi .

- Vas jouer avec tes pouffiasses, je ne me prénomme pas putain.»

Ce n'était peut être pas assez convaincant. Ca ne voulait pas dire que ca se finissait, ni que le jeu se terminait. Devant lui je perdais mes moyens, toute la confiance s'évanouissait lorsqu'il me regardait. Lorsqu'il me touchait. Lorsque je sentais son souffle sur ma peau.

Je le laissais planter là, me dirigeant vers la piscine pour retrouver Emmet qui tentait de foutre à l'eau Alice qui couinait. Je souris et croisai le regard de Dimitri qui me faisait signe d'approcher, ce que je fis. J'étais encore sous le choc, ou plutôt sous le contrôle de cet espèce de manipulateur pervers. Je devais me sortir de là , me sortir de cette tourmente, de cette manipulation. Je n'étais rien pour lui, et je ne voulais pas me perdre pour ca, bien qu'il m'attirait plus qu'il n'était raisonnable, ou plutôt cette attirance défiait mon entendement. L'ignorer, oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Je m'avançai donc vers Dimitri avec assurance.

«- Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien et toi?

Je m'installai sur le transat à coté de lui face au spectacle des étoiles lumineuses qui emplissaient un ciel dégagé.

- Très bien aussi, me dit-il en me contemplant de haut en bas. Je rougissais.

Tu es vraiment très belle dis moi ce soir, une occasion spéciale? s'enquit-il.

- Pas vraiment, juste envie d'être une fille, rigolai-je.

- Alors c'est très réussi, sourit-il à son tour très appréciateur.»

Je discutai avec lui durant quelques minutes, puis les autres nous rejoignirent en me gratifiant d'un bonsoir. Edward manquait à l'appel mais, à peine la pensée me traversait l'esprit, qu'il passait la porte de la véranda. Magnifique. Il était vraiment superbe. Un jean simple que je reconnaissais comme étant un Levis, des converses noires et une chemise à carreaux bleus sur un haut blanc simple. Les cheveux décoiffés, ses yeux émeraude embellissant le tout. Il me fixait tout en avançant, regardant au passage Dimitri les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, il continuait de discuter guitare. Je le fixai, Dimitri à ma droite, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de lui. Il m'hypnotisai cet enfoiré.

«- Qui veut un whisky coca? proposa-t-il.

- Moi! cria presque Alice.

- On connaît ton addiction, la question ne s'adressait pas à toi, rétorqua-t-il taquin.

- Moi, répondit Emmet suivi de Dimitri.

- Et toi? me demanda Edward, fixant mon regard profondément, comme s'il me demandait tout autre chose... Cela me perturba un peu plus.

- Jet 27. Pur.

- Bella la coincée se lâcherait-elle?

Il arqua un sourcil, joueur, ou bien de vengeance. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice froncer les sourcils et je lui lançai un regard de réprimande. Il voulait jouer alors que le jeu commence, mais ce soir je gagnerais.

- Pour te supporter toute la soirée, il vaut y aller fort, rétorquai-je amère, avec SON fameux sourire en coin.

Il ne répondit rien, mais laissa échapper un petit rire, puis repartit vers le bar de la véranda pour nous servir. Durant ce lapse de temps, Alice plongea dans la piscine, suivie d'Emmet, alors que Dimitri et moi papotions de tout et de rien. Subitement il changea de conversation, un peu par curiosité, un peu par jalousie qui sait.

«- Il se passe un truc entre Edward et toi?

- Qu …quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ca ? m'exclamai-je, surtout surprise par la déduction qu'il avait faite.

- Je ne sais pas, peut être les regards, ou bien la façon dont vous vous envoyez des pics, on dirait qu'il y a un truc entre vous, je sais pas du genre «tu me plais mais je ne l'avoue pas», déclara t-il simplement.

- Euh ... Et bien tu te trompes, il n'y a strictement rien entre nous. Et puis c'est Edward quoi! Non sérieusement jamais ce ne serait possible.

- Pourquoi tu te sens forcée de te justifier? me répondit-il, soupçonneux

Puis j'entendis l'écho de la voix d'Edward qui demandait de l'aide.

Peut être par peur.

Peut être par lâcheté.

Oui bien par masochisme peut être.

Malgré toutes ces hypothèses, je me dirigeai quand bien même dans sa direction, laissant Dimitri en plan, sans réponse. Mais voulais-je seulement lui en donner une? S'il avait raison? Si il m'avait-il... démasquée? Je secouai la tête tout en avançant, les trippes à l'envers comme a chaque fois que je l'approchais.

Il me tournait le dos, fouillant dans les placards du bar.

«- Tu pourrais prendre les verres s'il te plait Ali..., commença t-il en se retournant.

Puis il stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua que je n'étais pas Alice. Il m'observa pendant des secondes qui me parurent sans fin, sans un mot. Enfin il posa les verres et s'approcha de moi. Le regard noir, profond et surtout troublant. La démarche presque féline, il réduisit la distance entre nous et je sentis que tout devenait lourd autour de nous. L'ambiance avait soudainement changée. Cachant un désir interdit, magnétisant nos deux corps, une force à laquelle je ne pouvais que me soumettre. Il s'approchait.

Sans rien dire.

Peut être par attirance.

Peut être par magnétisme.

«- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me surprends toujours? souffla-t-il près de moi.

Je changeai de sujet. L'atmosphère était lourde, trop lourde.

Peut être par l'attraction de nos corps.

Peut être parce que nous étions un peu des aimants.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide? lui demandai-je innocemment.

- Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions?

- Si ce sont des questions inutiles… répondis-je presque moqueuse.

Il s'avança un peu plus encore, réduisant l'espace entre ses lèvres et les miennes. Mais comment tout cela avait commencé?

- Tu fuis encore, tu fuis toujours, murmura t-il.

Avançant encore.

Avançant toujours.

Je reculais, me retrouvant contre le mur. Il passa ses mains de chaque coté de ma nuque, puis baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant. La respiration saccadée, je tentais en vain de reprendre maîtrise de moi. Impossible. Puis il leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je ne bougeais plus. J'étais totalement soumise.

Peut être par envie.

Peut être parce que je le voulais vraiment au fond.

«- Tu me déstabilise et je n'aime pas ça. Les filles ne me déstabilisent jamais. Mais toi tu me déstabilises, souffla-t-il.

Dans un élan d'abstraction de raison, je m'approchai alors de lui, défaisant lentement mes barrières. Ses lèvres roses, assombries par l'obscurité de la pièce, n'étaient plus qu'à d'infimes millimètres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud caressant ma peau, et une chaleur vive monta en moi, un fourmillement naquit entre mes cuisses. Il céda alors le premier, prenant possession de mes lèvres avec avidité. Ce n'était pas doux, ni tendre. C'était d'une violence inouïe, et d'une précipitation à l'extrême. Mais c'était ce que je voulais, ce que je ressentais. Depuis peut être un peu trop longtemps. Le baiser se fit plus brutal, je me laissais aller à lui, c'était divinement bon. Je calais chaque geste, chaque mouvement aux siens. Il lécha de sa langue ma lèvre inférieure, et je laissais échapper malgré moi un gémissement. Je cédais à sa langue si tentatrice qui glissa entre mes dents. Il prit d'une main mes deux poings joints et les plaqua contre le mur au dessus de moi, de son autre main il rapprocha nos corps d'un mouvement brusque. Il continuait d'embrasser mes lèvres en feu et gonflées par un désir brulant qui ne m'avait jamais atteint avant. Sa langue se mêlait à la mienne dans un ballet sensuel. Sa main droite descendit du bas de mon dos, à mes hanches puis sur ma cuisse et enfin à mon genou. D'un coup sec, il remonta ma jambe se qui fit frictionner nos deux sexes. Il grogna contre ma bouche. Une chaleur s'installa dans mon bas ventre et je sentis un feu bruler dans mon shorty. Sa main remonta lentement sur mon ventre. A ce moment, je repris mon souffle et il entama des baisers sur ma nuque, nichant son nez dans mon cou. Je balançai ma tête en arrière, m 'appuyant au mur pour donner un nouveau coup entre nos deux corps. Je sentais son désir pour moi, ce qui me fit gémir une fois de plus. Il lâcha alors mes poignets, me laissant alors tout mouvement possible. J'en profitais pour attraper sa chevelure décoiffée. Soudain il passa sa main sous ma robe qu'il remontait dans le même temps, et mit ses deux mains sur mes fesses, ce qui accentua la friction entre nos sexes. J'étouffais un gémissement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il respirait fortement contre mon oreille.

C'est alors que j'entendis des pas venant de l'extérieur. Un claquement de talon plus précisément. Edward me reposa à terre et s'écarta rapidement de moi, me laissant tremblante et encore étourdie. De l'aide que je venais lui porter, nous étions passer à pratiquement faire l'amour contre un mur, pardon non, à baiser contre un mur. Je m'écœurais...

Edward fit volte face, et prit à toute vitesse les verres tandis qu'en réajustant ma robe le mieux possible, j'allais pour prendre l'alcool.

«- Et bien! Vous faisiez quoi? On a soif nous! pesta Alice.

Elle changera jamais, pensai-je brièvement.

- Désolé je ne trouvais plus les verres, répondit Edward tremblant presque.

Alice nous regarda à tour de rôle, alors que je l'ignorais totalement. Elle n'était pas dupe, un jour elle saurait. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par le comportement d'Edward, puis en revînt à l'alcool bien que soupçonneuse.

- Soit. Mais magnes ton cul, j'ai soif. »

Puis elle nous laissa là. Je pris la dernière bouteille de Malibu quand j'effleurai les doigts satinés d'Edward . Nos regards s'entrechoquèrent.

Je ne dis rien.

Il ne souffla pas un mot.

Peut être par honte.

Peut être parce que j'étais perdue.

Je me retournai pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Sans un mot.

Sans un regard.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait? Il s'amusait et allait bientôt atteindre son but. J'avais cédé. J'étais perdue. Il était un de ces coureurs de jupons invétérés. Qu'est-ce que je croyais, qu'il allait changer? Étais-ce ce que je voulais, qu'il change? Tout en marchant et en arborant un faux sourire sur mon visage, je réalisais la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Un joli pantin, une jolie putain. Je devenais ce que je haïssais depuis toujours, le genre de pouffiasse à Edward.

Je m'assis à nouveau sur le transat aux cotés de Dimitri qui me lança un sourire. Pourquoi n'etais-je attirée que par les connards? Je lui rendis, mais pas avec la même intensité. Edward devait m'avoir suivi car il posa quelques secondes plus tard les verres. Tout le monde se jeta dessus.

Sauf lui

Sauf moi.

Il me regardait fixement, tandis que les autres ne voyaient pas nos comportements. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais et me détournai, me penchant pour me servir un verre de Jet. J'en avais bien besoin là.

Vers une heure du matin, après quelques shooters et une partie de poker dont j'avais fini perdante, je m'étais donc retrouvée à l'eau en maillot bien évidement, je me levai, la tête tournant, en direction du jardin. Je voulais apercevoir les étoiles allongée dans l'herbe. Lubie débile dont l'alcool était seul responsable.

Et un peu à cause d'Edward aussi.

Un peu par lâcheté aussi.

Je m'installai titubante sur l'herbe humide. Je me défis de mes talons, les lançai je ne sais où, et m'allongeai à même le sol. La tête me tournait, et les étoiles tournaient également. Je me mis à rire toute seule, de la débilité dans laquelle je m'étais foutue. J'essayais de compter à haute voix le nombre d'étoiles dans le ciel mais je ne parvenais pas à y voir clair.

«- Une.. De... deux, trois... cinq, ah non quatre... Cin.., bégayai-je avec un œil fermé pour voir plus net.

- Ça va? me demanda une voix.

- Ouais ouais, mais les étoiles... elles bougent, rigolai-je.

- Alice est dans un mauvais état aussi, vous allez devoir rester dormir cette nuit, dit la voix.

- Ooooh, je dors là alors, dis-je en caressant l'herbe ne sachant même pas qui me parlait.

- Non y'a des chambres ici Bella. Allez viens, je vais t'aider, me proposa la voix.

La personne se pencha vers moi et son odeur me frappa. C'était lui.

- Lâches moi! ordonnais-je.

- Fais pas la gamine! gronda-t-il.

- Je sais encore… marcher!

- Bella... soupira-t-il.»

Je ne le laissais pas en dire plus et tentai de me relever. Trop vite sans doute car je basculai en avant et faillis rencontrer le sol la tête la première. Mais Edward me retînt par la taille, et m'attira contre lui. Nous nous fixâmes un instant, quand je le repoussai à nouveau. Je partis vers la maison et rentrai dedans, cherchant à monter les escaliers, en vain. J'aperçus sur le canapé, Dimitri endormi paisiblement.

«- Il y a une chambre en bas, murmura l'homme de mes nuits.

- Ok.

Et je partis dans l'autre sens. Je trouvai la chambre. Je sentais qu'Edward était là derrière moi .

- Au re-voir, articulai-je.

- C'est ma chambre, affirma-t-il.

- Ben vas ailleurs, dis-je avec un mouvement de main.

- Y'a plus de place et c'est ma chambre, alors soit tu dors par terre, soit avec moi, t'as pas le choix.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, je ne suis pas assez saoule pour que tu profites de moi ! m'énervai-je.

- T'étais pourtant bien consentante tout à l'heure si je me souviens bien, m'attaqua-t-il derechef.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, plein de haine.

- J'ai repris mes esprits!

- Alors dors bien par terre si cela ne te convient pas!

- Tu ferais ça? dis-je choquée.

- Hum.!

- Vive la galanterie!

Et je me couchai à même le sol. Edward se dirigea vers son supposé lit, et me balança un coussin, suivi d'une couverture.

- Tu vas avoir mal au crane demain sinon, je ne voudrais pas que tu m'accuses par la suite.

- Trop aimable, grognai-je.»

Vers les deux heures passées, d'après le réveil de ce bouffon, je tournai encore et encore par terre à attendre que le sommeil veuille bien m'engloutir. A force d'attendre, on a rien, alors je décidai de rejoindre le lit. Discrètement, je me faufiai dedans, pour ne pas le réveiller.

«- Tu as reperdu tes esprits? se moqua l'être qui m'attirait inexorablement.

Il se releva un peu, les cheveux décoiffés, le torse nu, la lumière de la lune qui reflétait sur lui. Oui il était divinement beau. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et supporta avec son coude le poids de sa tête, tout en me fixant.

- J'ai surtout mal au dos, ma survie en dépends et si je dois te supporter...

- Viens, dit-il simplement, en me fixant intensément.

Et je sentis tout à coup que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je me faufilai dans son lit. Effleurant sa jambe, l'électricité envahit mon corps. Je le voulais, toujours plus, ça devenait un enfer. Je lui tournais le dos, regardant le réveil pour me concentrer et ne pas céder à l'envie de me retourner et de succomber à cette putain de tentation. Je respirais fortement en fermant les yeux, tentant vainement de me calmer. Mais il ne m'aidait pas.

Je le sentis bouger dans mon dos, faufilant ses doigts de ma nuque à la courbe de mes reins, se dirigeant dangereusement vers mon bas de maillot. Il fallait que j'arrête ça.

«- Arrêtes.

- Pourquoi? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il recommençait à perdre pied tout comme moi.

- Tu sais pourquoi, tentai-je d'expliquer.

- Non. Je ne sais pas. Dis moi pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher (il passa sa main sur la courbe de mes fesses, je soufflais fortement), dis moi pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser là (il déposa un baiser sur ma nuque) , donnes moi une bonne raison?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être ton jouet Edward. Et tu sais toi-même que j'en suis un, quand tu m'auras eue, ça sera finit, c'est l'interdit qui t'attire et c'est lui qui nous perdra si ça continu. Le problème c'est que ça ne concerne pas que nous, si Alice vient à l'apprendre, je vais payer autant que toi. On ne peut pas point barre.

- On ne peut pas , ou tu ne veux pas? souffla-t-il à mon oreille, alors qu'il rapprochait tout son corps du mien.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, c'était les deux, les deux à la fois. Je ne voulais pas et on ne pouvait pas. Mais une colère monta en moi. Je n'étais qu'un putain de jeu! Il fallait que je me réveille.

- Trouves toi un autre joujou, crachai-je en le repoussant et en ramenant la couverture.

Il s'écarta en soufflant. J'avais raison, il me prenait pour un jouet. Il ne niait pas, ne contestait pas. Il se contentait de s'écarter. Enfoiré.

Je finis par fermer les yeux et à tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin fut violent. Non dans le sens physique, mais ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et le soleil qui éclairait la pièce défonçait mes yeux. Je me plaignis et me retournai dans l'autre sens pour échapper à ce foutu soleil. Et là ce fut comme une gifle. J'étais dans un lit avec Edward torse nu, ses habits éparpillés par terre. Un sourire sur son visage baigné de lumière. Il était vraiment très beau. Puis je me regardai rapidement, pourvu que l'alcool ne m'ait pas fait faire une bêtise. Je vérifiai si je portais toujours mon bas de maillot. Heureusement oui.

Puis tout me revînt à l'esprit.

Quelques phrases.

Quelques regards.

Quelques caresses.

Je me redressai lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'objet de ma convoitise interdite et me dirigeai vers le salon. Trouvant ma robe que je ré-enfilais à toute vitesse, je cherchai mes talons partout, mais je ne savais pas où je les avaient fourrés. Alors quand bien mal, pieds nus, je me rendis à l'étage pour voir où se trouvait Alice et si elle était en état de me ramener chez moi ou pas. Elle dormait avec Emmet, et ne semblait pas très fraîche. La bouche entrouverte, le souffle fort, le maquillage dégoulinant. Non elle n'était vraiment pas apte à rentrer tout de suite. Mais il fallait que je parte.

Peut être pour fuir.

Peut être pour oublier.

Je décidai de prendre le bus en direction d'Arcata, pieds nus. Car si ma mère devait venir me chercher cela serait une tout autre histoire. Le comble. La soirée se finirait vraiment bien... Marchant dans les rues à 8h du matin, les pieds noirs de goudron, je repensais à hier soir. Au gout de ses lèvres, au toucher de sa peau... Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni comment lui résister. Je ne savais pas ce qui était bien, ce qui ne l'était pas, ce que cela allait engendrer, et surtout ce que lui en pensait. Bien que j'étais pratiquement persuadée de sa médiocrité avec les femmes, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je doutais sur son « attachement» envers moi. Il avait bien déclaré que «jamais une fille ne lui avait fait ça» non!

Je m'assis à l'arrêt de bus, il passait dans cinq minutes, parfait. Je touchai mes lèvres qui avaient encore son gout exquis. Je repensais à ses caresses sur mes hanches, ses baisers sur ma nuque. Je fermai les yeux, cela semblait plus réel. En vérité il commençait déjà à m'obséder. Et là c'était un énorme problème.

_William Shakespeare a écrit : « La passion s'accroît en raison des obstacles qu'on lui oppose.»_

_

* * *

_

**Voila donc pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Oui Edward et Bella ce sont enfin embrassé et a présent tout va s'accélérer , en espérant au démarrage a ne pas vous perdre en route.**

**Le bouton vert pour vos réactions. A très bientôt**.


	6. Chapitre 6 : innocence perdue

**Me voila de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre tout neuf , tout propre . Et je sens que celui là vous allez aimer. Donc je vous laisse a votre lecture.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Innocence perdue**

_Paul Nizon a dit : «Le désir ne naît pas seulement de la chimie des peaux ou des cellules mais de l'obsession.»_

_"Je suis assise seule dans la pénombre_

_il n'y a personne autour de mon monde_

_Où es-tu? Je m'étale sur le -je me lever sans toi?_

_Un pas en avant _

_Un pas vers le vide_

_Je te cherche dans la pénombre_

_Mais tu n'es toujours pas là._

_Suffit-il que tu existes pour que je subsiste ainsi?" *****_

Il était peut être trois heures du matin ou bien quatre heures qui sait. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à fermer l'œil, et ce depuis plusieurs jours.

Peut être à cause du départ d'Alice.

Peut être parce que ma mère se faisait de plus en plus absente.

Peut être par la faute d'Edward.

Je me tournai vers mon réveil qui affichait 3h55. Génial! Je devenais insomniaque. Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de trouver un sommeil non endolori par cette obsession nouvelle, par ces sentiments confus, mais je ne plongeais pas assez profondément. J'étais à mi-chemin entre réalité et cauchemar.

Cinq jours sans aucune nouvelle de lui.

Cinq jours et toujours mes talons égarés.

Cinq jours que je pétais un véritable plomb.

Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi m'avait-il dit que j'étais la première à déclencher ce genre de choses en lui? Pourquoi tentait-il tout simplement le diable? Il voulait nous envoyer sur une route des plus dangereuses, le chemin de toutes les perfidies, de toutes les tentations, de tout les péchés inimaginables. Et je plongeais aveuglément dans ce néant. Ou bien voulais-je le faire croire Je savais ce que j'encourais, ce que ca signifiait. Je connaissais chaque conséquence, pourtant le feu m'attirait irrésistiblement. La trahison avait commencé. Dans le même temps, j'avais tourné le dos à Alice, et çà me retournait l'estomac rien que d'y penser. Je savais qu'il n'en parlerait pas, il connaissait lui aussi les conséquences.

De plus, il jouait, désespérément, alors que moi je ne jouais pas, je ne prenais plus cela pour une quelconque compétition. Il m'attirait et je le voulais point barre. Mais pour lui je n'étais qu'une fille qui lui résistait plus que la normale, ce qui créait chez lui un soudain désir irrévocable. L'homme veut toujours ce qui lui échappe, ce qu'il est sur de ne pas avoir, il a besoin de ça pour se rappeler qu'il est mortel et qu'il ne vit que pour ca. On ne désire que ce que nous n'avons point, sans ça nous n'existerions pas.

Et pourtant, il était tel que je le voulais, inaccessible. Je ne cessais d'être obsédé par lui. Il me nuirait, je le savais, j'allais m'en mordre les doigts, mais cela ne freinais en rien mon désir irrévocable.

De sa peau.

De ses mots.

Des ses gestes.

Oui il m'obsédait.

Je me levai tôt, préparai mon petit déjeuner et allai regarder la télé tout en mangeant mon bol de céréales. Plus que douze heures avant ce soir. J'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées.

Sans penser à Alice.

Sans penser à lui.

Midi. Maman n'était toujours pas là. Pas un appel. Je devais probablement pas m'inquiéter, c'était devenu une habitude. J'avais la nette impression que plus elle voyait Phil, plus je la perdais également. Les gens simples ont la suffisance de connaitre l'amour simple. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas ainsi? Pourquoi n'avais-je jamais aimé? Pourquoi n'aimerais-je jamais vraiment? Comment vivre d'une vie simple, quotidiennement tenue par la routine, en étant heureux? Pour moi c'était la prison, la mort morale. Ça ne me suffisait pas, rien ne suffisait. Un instant mon esprit vagabonda une fois de plus vers Edward. Pourquoi penser à lui? Je commençais à ressentir des choses inhabituelles pour lui, au delà d'une attirance sexuellement parlant, ou bien physique. Je ne savais pas, je ne connaissais pas ça, mais je savais que c'était en ma défaveur et que tôt ou tard j'allais en récolter les conséquences.

Fuir serait peut être la solution.

Peut être l'oublier aussi.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, et lui continuait de m'obséder.

Angela m'avait invité à une de ses soirées arrosées où je retrouvais toute ma tribu. J'avais envie d'y aller, mais je trainais comme un poids derrière moi qui m'empêchait de me lancer. C'était encore une de ces soirées où tout le monde allait fumer, boire, snifer et coucher. Où la drogue circulerait en toute illégalité à grosse dose. Une de ces soirées où la jeunesse se transformerait en junkie. Encore une de celles où je ne trouverais pas ma place. Avec la jolie image de petite fille sage que tout le monde m'attribuait, j'étouffais. J'avais toujours fait les choses de la meilleure manière qu'il soit, pour ne pas décevoir mère et amis. Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je voulais dans tout ça? N'avais-je pas le droit de vivre un peu pour moi? La sainte Marie me collerait-elle encore longtemps à la peau? J'étouffais et ça allait encore être le cas ce soir.

«- Beeeelllllaaaaa! cria Mike.

- Que c'est bon de te revoir enfin! dis-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Que dire d'autre! Tu vas bien?

- Parfaitement! répondis-je, avec un sourire forcé.

- Menteuse, ricana-t-il, tu ne vas jamais bien.

- Et toi tu me connais trop, rigolai-je en lui filant une tape sur l'épaule.

Nous avancions vers la salle à manger, tout le monde était là, assis autour de la table un verre à la main, la cigarette dans l'autre, et la coke sur la table. Je m'installai auprès d'eux après avoir dis bonsoir à tout le monde. Il était dans une partie de poker assez importante apparemment, puisque Angela était... à moitié nue. Strip-poker, pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas douté.

- Toi, bois pas trop, recommandai-je à Ben comme une mère à son gosse, tu me reconduis chez moi après t'as pas oublié.

- Bien sur Belli! Décoinces un peu, un verre ça ne tue personne, dit-il en buvant son whisky.

- Le pète oui, accusai-je en désignant ce qu'il avait entre les doigts.

- T'inquiètes, je ne fumerais pas trop.

- Y'a de quoi s'inquiéter là.

- T'en veux? me proposa-t-il.

Je regardai la tentation frustrante en face de moi, partagée entre raison et sentiment d'oubli, entre envie et bon sens. Mais comme à son habitude, la raison l'emporta

- Non pas ce soir, soupirai-je penaude. »

Cinq heures du matin, dans la voiture de Ben. Il avait respecté sa promesse, il n'avait gouté qu'à un verre et un roulé. Nous arrivions devant chez moi et il me déposa dans l'allée avec un baiser sur la joue en me disant «à bientôt», je lui répondais par un «adieu» en souriant. Il repartit en trombe, sûrement pressé de retrouver son lit lui aussi. Je souriais en avançant dans l'allée. Le soleil commençait à faire son apparition, et je remerciais le ciel de ne travailler que le lendemain au soir.

Puis sortant de nulle part, j'aperçus une ombre s'avancer vers moi, alors que je cherchais à toute vitesse mes clefs. A cette heure ci, ce ne pouvait être qu'un violeur ou un voleur ou je ne sais quoi, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je courus presque jusqu'à la porte, quand une voix m'interpela.

« -Tu es une fille de nuit? demanda la voix la plus sublime que je connaissais.

Je m'arrêtai sous le porche et me retournai clef à la main.

- Et toi, tu fais dans le harcèlement? répondis-je sarcastique alors que mon corps n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui sautait dessus.

- Juste dans la politesse, je viens te rapporter tes chaussures, dit-il en levant la main qui les tenait.

- A cinq heures du matin? me moquai-je, tout en étant intriguée par sa présence à cette heure là.

- La galanterie n'a pas d'heure, sourit-il.

Connard pensai-je. Je ne dis rien mais soupirai d'agacement tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour allumer la lumière. Je l'entendis monter les escalier et bientôt entrer chez moi, mais il s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Je lui pris les talons de la main avec violence et je le fixai durement.

- Tu ne me propose pas d'entrer, dit-il joueur.

- Les connards ne sont pas les bienvenus ici désolé, répondis-je.

Mais il commença à avancer en me fixant. Je reculai troublée de la façon dont il me regardait et buttai contre la première marche des escaliers alors qu'il refermait la porte. Il s'approcha de moi, souplement et sensuellement, se retrouvant à nouveau à seulement quelques centimètres de ma peau. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher, je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser, et ça me frustrait plus qu'autre chose.

- Alors je suis un connard, affirma-t-il.

- Tu pensais être autre chose, répondis-je pleine de colère.

- Petite prude et mauvaise joueuse.

- Je t'emmerde et je ne joue pas, à défaut de toi, lui assignai-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas peur de lui, que je lui tenais tête.

- Tu sais je pense que ça irait mieux si tu m'embrassais juste une dernière fois... Ça cesserait d'être... une obsession, souffla-t-il près, très près de mes lèvres.

Je faisais le va et vient entre son regard et ses lèvres rosies.

- Alors c'est comme une obsession? Tu me touches une dernière fois et ça s'en va? murmurai-je à mon tour, prise d'une frustration extrême.

L'atmosphère c'était tout à coup fait pesante, et j'avais soudainement très chaud.

- Oui en quelque sorte, répondit-il rauquement.»

Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes, sans pour autant les toucher, savourant sa respiration sur mes lèvres. J'en avais envie.

Juste une dernière fois

Rien qu'une dernière fois.

Il céda le premier et se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je laissai alors tomber au sol mes talons, et il me bascula contre le mur des escaliers fortement, me faisant mal au dos, mais j'exhalai un gémissement sur sa bouche, de souffrance mélangée de plaisir.

Deux fois que l'on s'embrassait, deux fois que ce n'était qu'impulsion et violence. Un peu comme une nécessité. Deux fois que je voulais qu'il ne soit pas tendre. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit grogner, et il me cola un peu plus au mur, montrant qu'il voulait prendre le contrôle.

Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et rapprocha mon bassin du sien. Je le sentais vibrer sous mes mains. Je le sentais se retenir.

J'en avais envie autant qu'il en avait envie.

Cependant je le repoussais. Non il ne gagnerait pas. Je souris en voyant son expression étonnée et interloquée. Il pensait que j'allais le laisser aller plus loin avec moi. Stupide certitude. Et j'étirai un peu plus mes lèvres en constatant que j'avais pour cette fois gagné la bataille.

- Bien. L'obsession est passée. Au revoir, lui dis-je très fière de moi, en me dégageant de son étreinte et lui désignant la porte.

Il me regarda un instant empli de doute et de questions. Puis il baissa la tête un instant et soupira, puis la releva avec un sourire narquois. Il se retourna en direction de la porte, s'arrêta sous le porche, et cita:

- «La haine comme on sait, n'atteint guère celui qui l'inspire ou l'excite avec calcul; maintes fois, elle torture uniquement qui cède à une passion si violente.»

Puis il s'évapora dans la naissance du jour, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je restai plantée là, contre ce mur, hypnotisée par ses mots. Il nous voyait comme une passion... Après tout qu'est-ce que c'était vraiment? Cela le torturait-il aussi? Autant que moi? Je commençais à douter. Venir à cinq heure du matin, avec l'excuse des chaussures, juste pour un dernier baiser, ce n'était pas normal. Jouait-il vraiment alors? Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. Il me perturbait, je ne savais même plus à quel point. La seconde d'avant je pensais que je gagnais, la seconde d'après il me disait clairement que nous perdions tout les deux. Je laissai échapper un bâillement. Demain j'y réfléchirais, pour l'instant une bonne nuit de sommeil serait la bienvenue.

Les rayons du soleil tiraillaient mes yeux. Quel jour étions nous? Où étais-je? Ha oui un lendemain de soirée chez Angela, je me souvenais à présent. Je grognai et me retournai, les réveils étaient toujours difficiles. Je regardai mon portable: dix-neuf heures. Encore une de ses journées que je ne vivrais pas. Cinq appels en absence et un message. Je regardai les appels: ma mère. Elle avait laissé un message sur mon répondeur:

_« Bonjour ma puce, tu dois encore être en train de dormir, je voulais te dire que je reste chez Phil un peu plus de temps que prévu, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons quelques jours dons son chalet. Je te rappelle plus tard. Je t'embrasse.» _

Il datait de neuf heures ce matin.

Je me levai, dégoûtée et dépitée. Un sentiment de tristesse traversa mon corps. Elle vivait à coté de ma vie, je la perdais d'une certaine manière aussi. Alice ne m'avait pas appeler non plus, six jours sans nouvelle. Est-ce que les amis sont censés faire ça? Elle oubliait aussi. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Je n'étais rien pour les gens. Rien pour le monde. Juste une fille perdue de passage de qui on se servait, et qui n'avais aucune importance. Était-ce justifié? Je lâchai mon portable qui rebondit sur le lit et s'écrasa au sol. Je n'y prêtais même pas attention, passant les mains sur mon visage puis glissant dans mes cheveux mal coiffés. Je fermais les yeux, imaginant ce que ma vie aurait pu être si j'avais était visible au monde.

Quelques larmes sur le plancher.

Quelques barrières brisées.

Quelques organes desséchés.

Je me révoltais de tout. En colère et blessée. Je dramatisais peut être, ou pas. Qui ne réagirait ainsi à ma place? Souhaite-t-on toujours être dans l'ombre? Ou n'être qu'un jouet pour les gens? Je ne crois pas non.

Ni normale.

Ni anormale.

Juste effacée.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, regardant le soleil disparaitre derrière l'horizon. La nuit était mon salut.

J'entendis mon portable vibrer. Maman probablement. Je me baissai pour le rattraper mais ne reconnus par le numéro. Il n'était pas dans mon répertoire. Un texto. Un texto qui me prit à la gorge. Un message qui martela mon cœur. Un qui mit en éveil toute la colère qui m'habitait.

_«Tu m'obsède encore». _Edward. Ca ne pouvait être que lui, ça n'était que lui.

Je restais un moment à fixer les mots. Le cœur battant la chamade. J'aurais voulu le croire, tant voulu le croire. J'aurais tellement voulu que ça soit vrai. Qu'il ne joue pas...

Puis une boule de colère immense m'emplit tout le corps. J'en avait ras le cul! J'allais lui remettre ses putains d'idées en place, qu'il trouve une autre conne pour faire joujou avec son corps. Avec son cœur...

Je me douchai et m'habillai à toute vitesse. Enfilant une blouse blanche simple et un short en jean bleu stone. Accompagnés de converses. A vrai dire, je me foutais de comment je me fringuais. Il allait s'en prendre une, une bonne, une telle qu'il ne saurait plus où il habite cet espèce d'idiot. Je ne le laisserais pas lui aussi me détruire c'était fini et cette fois pour de bon.

Je pris les clefs de la voiture de ma mère sur le comptoir de la cuisine, la voiture était restée la car bien sur Phil venait toujours la chercher, puis attrapai mon sac à main, et filai en direction d'Euréka.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver chez lui. Les lumières étaient allumées, il était donc la. Tant mieux. On allait régler ça!

D'un pas convaincu, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et toquai fortement. A plusieurs reprises. J'étais vraiment pas dans mon jour. Dommage pour lui.

Il ouvrit la porte, et son regard s'illumina en me voyant. Surpris mais... Ravi. Je rêvais... Il était à couper le souffle comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci, encore plus. Torse nu, un jogging gris tombant sur ses hanches qui laissait entrevoir son V sublime. Pendant un instant je dus me reprendre. J'avais mal, mal de ce que j'allais faire, mal de ce je commençais à ressentir. Je ne le laissai pas aligner un seul mot et l'agressai immédiatement, en alignant une gifle sur sa joue.

«- Ça c'est pour m'emmerder continuellement! criai-je.

Un sourire naquit sur son splendide visage alors qu'il tournait sa tête vers moi. Putain que j'avais encore envie de le baffer.

- Tu deviens une hyène ma parole, mais j'aime plutôt ça. Le message ne t'as pas plu? se moqua-t-il.

- Game over! lui dis-je plus calmement, tenant son regard.

Il se rapprocha de moi, dangereusement.

- Le jeu sera terminé quand je l'aurais décidé, susurra-t-il près de ma bouche que je me mis subitement à fixer.

- Alors amuses toi bien tout seul, soufflai-je énervée et excitée à la fois. Je le haïssais, pour ce qu'il faisait avec moi, pour ce qu'il déclenchait en moi. Je tombais amoureuse, je le savais... Et ça je ne le voulais pas, absolument pas. Plus que ça, et je ne survivrais pas. Il allait me faire mal, je le savais, ce n'était pas le genre de mec dont il fallait s'enticher. Mais je ne contrôlais rien. Je n'y arrivais pas. Alors son jeu à la con était bel et bien fini, autant pour mon sain esprit et pour son propre ego.

Mais il en décida autrement, et à partir de cet instant plus rien n'allait être comme avant.

Je me retournai pour le laisser sur le perron et me barrer chez moi, mais il agrippa mon bras avec force et me retourna violemment, me plaquant contre le mur. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il plaqua ses lèvres férocement sur les miennes. Comme un besoin vital. Et bien évidement j'y répondais. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser. Ça m'était tout simplement impossible car ma raison me dictait de m'éloigner de lui, mais mon cœur et mon corps voulaient plus, toujours plus.

Au-delà des limites imposées.

Au-delà des limites déjà franchies.

Je savais exactement dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Et j'aurais du l'écarter de moi, mais je voulais me perdre avec lui. Me perdre en lui.

Juste une fois.

Rien qu'une fois.

Son baiser était… violent. Exigeant. Puis il s'écarta de moi et me fixa. Nous nous sondâmes du regard quelques secondes. Il me laissait le choix. Il me laissait choisir. Et je savais que je devais partir. Mais je m'agrippai de nouveau à ses lèvres avec toute la douleur et les contradictions qui m'habitaient. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Un de ses bras m'encercla la taille pendant que son autre main glissait sous ma blouse blanche. Me plaquant un peu plus fort contre le mur extérieur. On aurait pu nous voir que je m'en fichais foutrement. Il n'y avait que lui, moi et cet instant présent.

Je frémis violemment en sentant ses doigts glisser rudement sur ma peau, son pouce caressant mes côtes. Je lâchai ses cheveux, et glissai mes deux mains sur son torse dénudé. Je sentais ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts; mais ça n'avait plus rien d'un jeu, ca n'était plus un combat.

Soudainement il prit mes cuisses dans ses mains et j'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes, plaquant dans le même temps mon bassin contre son évidant désir.

«- Bella…, gémit-il contre ma bouche, ce qui fit s'intensifier le feu entre mes jambes.»

Tout en continuant d'embrasser mes lèvres, il nous dirigea vers la chambre du rez-de chaussez. Sa chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit, me surplombant par la même occasion. Un instant de lucidité m'amenant à me demander s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Mais il monta un peu plus dans son exploration, caressant ma poitrine enfermée, et j'oubliai toutes mes questions.

Ces sensation étaient nouvelles. Même totalement inconnues. Je n'étais jamais allée aussi loin avec quelqu'un, on ne m'avait jamais touché où Edward le faisait. Aussi inconnues soient-elles, je n'en avais pas peur, et je les trouvais bien plus naturelles que normales. Ce qui m'effrayait c'était qu'il s'en rende compte. Qu'il voit au final que j'étais encore vierge. Il avait eu maintes conquêtes et je n'en comptais aucune à mon tableau. Peut être le savait-il? Je n'en saurais rien. Mais je le trouvais doux et tendre dans ses gestes, bien qu'ils soient animés d'une animosité sans pareille. Mais le désir peut rendre fou.

Il laissait trainer sa langue sur mon ventre, ce qui me fit cambrer contre lui. Il embrassa d'infimes baisers mon nombril, puis remonta doucement parsemant toujours ma peau de ses lèvres en feu. Il arriva alors vers ma poitrine, qu'il embrassa aussi par-dessus le tissu qui nous séparait encore. D'un coup bref mais vif, il saisit alors mes fesses puis descendit légèrement sur mes cuisses et me rapprocha encore plus de lui, était-ce possible? Oui sans doute car je laissais égarer un gémissement.

Il dégrafa alors mon soutien-gorge et joua de ses pouces sur mes mamelons, me faisant cambrer contre lui. Je n'étais même plus capable de réfléchir.

Automatiquement, mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son jogging, et je défis le nœud qui emprisonné ma délivrance. Il m'aida à lui enlever, car j'étais autant dire assez maladroite. Mais j'étais trop excitée pour y prêter attention.

Il s'attaqua à ma blouse qu'il fit remonter jusqu'à ma tête, et l'arrachant presque pour la balancer de l'autre coté de la pièce. Les yeux brûlants, Edward me détailla, s'attardant sur mon ventre frémissant. Je dus rougir en cet instant, mais je le regardais fermement réagir à mon corps. Il me désirait ça je n'en doutais pas.

Il descendit alors mon shorty, délicatement tout en me fixant d'un regard intense. Les regardait-il elles aussi comme ca? Était-il toujours aussi tendre?

Il le glissa sur mes jambes, en embrassant l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas me bruler immédiatement. Par la même occasion, il enleva mes converses doucement, embrassant mes chevilles, caressant mes pieds. Je basculai ma tête en arrière, c'était une situation plus que sensuelle.

Il remonta avidement vers moi, embrassant mon cou avec douceur. Il ne semblait pas pressé, somme savourant l'instant. Troublant. Mais j'en fis de même. Redoutait-il lui aussi cela? Car c'était le point du non retour. Là où plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. En allant plus loin, nous signions notre commencement comme notre fin. Rien n'existerait de plus, rien n'existerait de moins.

Je le sentis alors plaquer son bassin contre le mien et j'écartai les jambes instinctivement, frictionnant notre désir commun. Je laissai échappé un gémissement étouffé. Il descendît plus bas, me caressant délicatement. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et soufflai fortement.

Puis il enleva son boxer que je n'avais encore osé toucher.

Par peur.

Par anxiété.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers moi, et je le sentis très proche de moi. Tout en me fixant il glissa en moi d'une lenteur troublante. Je serrai les poings, et enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il voit de traces de douleur sur mon visage, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache, jamais. Il souffla fortement, haletant. Je fermai les yeux, et une larme perla sur ma joue. Il embrassa ma peau, agrippant mes hanches pour nous permettre d'être liés encore plus que possible. Comme s'il voulait que je lui appartienne. Comme s'il voulait que l'on soit liés à jamais. Il se mouvait en moi, libérant des gémissements contenus. Pourquoi était-il si retenu? Je gémis à mon tour du plaisir contradictoire avec la douleur lancinante. Je me cambrai à ses mouvement plus vifs et plus bestiales. Ses mains agrippaient fortement mes hanches tandis qu'il m'embrassait presque amoureusement. Une infime couche de sueur perlait sur nos corps. Je caressait son dos du bout de mes doigts, les crochetant à sa peau dès qu'il s'immisçait plus profondément en moi.

Il ne baisait pas. Il ne couchait pas. Il me faisait l'amour.

Il accrocha son regard au mien dans un dernier mouvement rapide, libérant son plaisir violent, tout en m'embrassant délicatement. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, comme emportés dans un univers totalement différent. Comme si tout cela n'était pas le fruit d'un jeu. Comme si nous étions d'autres personnes dans un autre monde. Puis il se posa à coté de moi me fixant toujours. Je fermai les yeux appréciant le moment parfait qui allait vite disparaitre.

Je sentis ses lèvres douces et chaudes embrasser mon épaule gauche, puis il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, respirant ma peau humide. Pourquoi autant de tendresse? Je le regardai alors et y trouvai une lueur étrangement nouvelle. Je ne pus la définir mais elle m'effrayait. Il ne souriait pas, il ne regrettait pas. Il me regardait simplement comme s'il réalisait que tout changeait. Il s'assoupit ainsi, en regardant mon visage. Je le fixais encore quelques minutes car je savais que tout n'existerait plus demain.

Je me levai alors, et me rhabillai. En partant, je me retournai une dernière fois et le regardai allongé dans sur le lit. Il était paisible et beau comme un dieu. Je m'appuyai contre la porte serrant les lèvres pour ne pas que mes yeux piquent un peu plus fort.

Je rentrai dans ma voiture et pleurai comme jamais. J'avais tout foutu en l'air, ma vie, ma virginité. Il n'existait plus rien au monde qui me rendait crédible et digne d 'être. J'avais couché avec un coureur de jupon qui ne m'avait prise que pour un lot de plus. Alice m'oubliait, ma mère disparaissait de ma vie. Que pouvait-il être de pire. J'étais souillée. Il avait gagné. Il avait fait de moi une salope.

En essuyant mes larmes, je me dirigeais vers la maison d'Angela. Il fallait que je vois des visages familiers.

En arrivant chez elle, mes yeux étaient bien moins rougis, et je ne paressais que fatiguée. Je regardai mon portable: 23h35. Je l'éteignis de suite. Je ne voulais avoir personne au téléphone, je ne voulais pas qu'on me trouve, je ne voulais pas parler. Je fis comme si ne rien n'était, et aperçus Mike assis sur le canapé. Comme à leur habitude, tout le monde vînt me faire la bise. Il était déjà un peu tous défoncés.

«- t'en veux? me proposa Mike en me désignant un raye de coke sur la table du salon avec un sourire taquin.

Je fixai la tentation interdite, la mort suprême elle-même, celle qui ne devait pas devenir mon obsession et je me condamnais à cet instant.

- Oui j'en ai besoin ce soir, dis-je simplement." tout foutait le camp.

Je commençais à sombrer.

_Emmanuel Kant a écrit: «La passion amoureuse a changé des gens raisonnables en fous qui déraisonnent.»_

_

* * *

_

*** texte de moi et non paroles d'une chanson.**

**Oui oui oui! J'entends déjà vos : « enfin » , « c'est pas trop tôt » ! Oui sa y est ! Il l'on fait . Bon alors c'est mon tout premier lemon lemon , donc ne soyez pas trop exigeante , j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a l'écrire lol oui j'écris pas ce genre de choses a mon habitudes lol. Mais là obligé. Donc je vous dit a très bientôt , avec un chapitre tout défirent . Le début de la descente aux enfers. Bisous a tous et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert pour me donner vos impressions , ce qui vous plait ou vous a plu moins pour que je puisse suivre vos désirs et donc m'améliorer .:**p


End file.
